Life Unraveled
by Mishcabe
Summary: What happens when Clay finds a young bitten girl? He tries to make her survive. But is it for the best? Or is she left picking up the pieces for what he did? Life with the Pack isn't what she expected, neither is the handsome Nick Sorrentino. OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm back from a 2010 hiatus, I took a break on writing for some time to finish my studies and whatnot but I'm back and ready to rumble. This story is a mixture of the book and the TV series of Bitten, and I would like to say all characters belong to their respectful creators, thank you to Kelley Armstrong for creating a wonderful world for us to enjoy. **

**What happens when Clay finds a young bitten girl? He tries to make her survive. But is it for the best?**

I think he enjoyed keeping me here, covered in blood, cowering in the corner as I waited for the next round of "training". My latest victim hung from chains attached to the beams running the length of the roof. His body was slick with blood, deep bruises and bones sticking out where they shouldn't be. His throat was a merciful gaping mess of muscle. Ripped out before I could finish my task. The beating that came afterwards left me broken in the corner, crying and nursing my wounds. The pain and panic had triggered the Change, a painful shifting from human into a wolf. I don't know what caused me to turn into a werewolf to begin with all I remember is three days of hell like dreams and pain. But not as much pain as I knew now. I was stashed in a shed, made of a mixture of tin and wood with torture like equipment slung up on the walls and anything sharp left in a trunk I couldn't open no matter what. I was given free run inside the tiny shed, my only companion for sometimes days being a dead body. I dreaded it when they were removed. It meant a new one was coming in soon.

A small sliver of sunlight peaked through a gap in the wall telling me it was about mid afternoon. I felt really cold despite it being quite warm earlier. I didn't get any blankets, just the torn, stained clothes on my back. I could hear a crunch on the gravel outside and stiffened, hoping it was just an animal, but they were too heavy. Hopefully he took the body, despite not wanting another victim, the smell was worse with my heightened senses. The steel bar across the front door thumped loudly and swung open, a shadow of my captor running the length of the room. He turned the lights on, I wish he hadn't though, the buzzing noise was worse than dead body smell. I hated them.

"Enjoyed yourself today darling?" His accent was southern and thick. It sent chills down my spine. He wasn't angry today like he'd been last night. My nostrils flared, picking up something greasy behind his musky aroma. I moved to stand taking my time as my back protested, the marks left by the whip cracking and starting to bleed again.

"Are you hungry?" I nodded keeping my distance as my stomach rumbled. The hanging corpse had begun to smell enticing a few hours ago.

"What is it?" my voice was hoarse from lack of water. There was also some available but it tasted too much like rusty pipes.

"Pancakes and burgers. How's your back?" he moved about the room, pulling out some fold out chairs and a wooden box and setting them up towards the back of the room, the food sitting on top wafting its deliciousness towards me. But it couldn't remove my anger.

"Let me whip you a dozen times and we'll see." I growled. Missing another meal because of my behaviour was worth the frown on his face. He rarely showed any emotion, something Id been trying to get out of him for weeks with no avail. He moved towards me, I shrunk back with a snarl, flinching as I waited for his hand to strike me for being a coward. Instead he touched my shoulder gently, guiding me over to the food. My feet moved without thought. I sat on the chair, more like a stool now with the back of it in tatters. I'd ripped the back off in anger last week. His hand moved down to the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I'd lost my underwear a couple of days ago by accident. I changed during a storm in panic, my outer clothing survived but not my underwear. He didn't seem to care ignoring me all the cool air felt nice on the heat of my back. I ripped into the food not caring what he did now; I just wanted the pain in my stomach to stop. Behind me he inhaled sharply, placing a hand where it was less damaged.

"These feel very hot darling. Have you drunk today?" I shook my head, which only made it throb more. I grabbed the soda, which was his, that's all he had in front of me. I gulped down as much as I could. It tasted so much better than the water. Blue eyes were in front of me. I dropped mine instantly. I couldn't look at him. I couldn't see how someone so perfect looking could be so cruel. Blond hair and blue eyes he looked like a model with a muscular body to match. His eyes were dull though showing no emotion. Even when his hair got in front of them it didn't change their piercing gaze.

"The water tastes like blood." I muttered looking into the orange soda. It had been my favourite before everything.

"You'd better drink that all. You feel hot." He stood and pulled out a cloth, dampening it at the sink and moving behind me. I sighed at the coolness of it, ignoring the sharp pain of disturbed cuts and the throbbing that followed. I ate everything in the greasy bag while he worked happy for the change. I prayed that this was just a short visit that the body wouldn't be removed tonight. He spoke while he worked but I didn't really listen. He told me about his day, how he had to lecture at the local university and some of the boring things in it. Even after the food was done I didn't feel any better. In fact I felt worse but I wasn't going to say anything less risk another beating.

"It's going to be cold tonight, I brought some blankets." He said as I heard the buttons of his shirt snapping open. My lip curled up in a snarl, I knew it would end like this eventually. He was a male after all, one with urges. The meal and caring tonight all made sense. "Easy you're old shirt will make you sick." He placed his shirt on me, moving around to button me up. This time I felt self-concious about my nakedness but he didn't seem to notice.

"Go lay down." he growled, "I'll get the blankets and make sure you're okay." He got up and left. I was tired now from all the stress of him being here. I just wanted to sleep. I had a stained, thin mattress in the back corner, which had nothing on top of it. No blankets or anything. I changed most nights just to keep warm.

My captor returned quicker than I thought with a pile of blankets, putting them at the end of the bed, watching me. I snorted and rolled away. One small show of kindness would not easily win me over. Besides it was starting to warm up again. Hopefully me unmoving friend would not stink up the place. He placed a blanket over me, a hand against my forehead, brushing my knotted hair back. It was a strange gesture so I just buried my head under the covers and blinked back tears of homesickness.

"How are you feeling?" he asked quietly. It made my chest hurt, tear prickled the corners of my eyes. Don't cry, that never ends well, I reminded myself. It wasn't going to work tonight I was tired and cold and it was getting dark in here fast. A sob sent shivers down my spine and when he didn't react more followed until my face was wet, my chest was aching and I was holding myself for comfort. The entire stress I'd been subjected too came out in tears. I felt a body move behind me pulling me close, warming me up and I cried until I passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, time for a second chapter! I was so excited to watch the season 2 premier of Bitten. It looks like its going to be an amazing version of Stolen. Anyway usual disclaimer towards the owners/creators of the beautiful series (aka Ms. Kelley Armstrong) Enjoy :)**

I felt like I was sleeping on a cloud, everything around me felt silky smooth and cool against my skin. Or maybe I was dead. I wouldn't have minded except for the fact I dint take my captor with me. There was barely any pain, except the sun in my eyes. That felt too bright, I hadn't seen the sun in forever. I struggled against the layer of sleep reaching for the sun, wanting to blink away its glaring light. My eyes still felt like concrete. I called out to him, accusing him of drugging me. My breath felt strained from that. I drifted in and out of sleep for a while until my eyes felt a little better. I could lift they just a fraction this time. There was a cream ceiling above me rather than the beam I was used to. I had to be dreaming. The throbbing in my head returned as I tried to focus my eyes and move to see more of my surroundings. Nothing inside of me was screaming panic or fear, so I mustn't have been in a dangerous place. I hope at least. I might as well take some advantage of the peace. I closed my eyes again when I felt movement near me.

"Do you feel like drinking some water?" a voice asked gently. It wasn't one I'd heard before. It sounded older, kinder and when he spoke my body felt calmer like he would protect me. I jerked my head hoping he would understand. My mouth felt like cotton balls were stuffed inside it. A hand slipped behind my neck and held me as cool fresh water slipped into my mouth and down my throat. I coughed suddenly, spilling it all over my chin and self, making everything wet. Thankfully my eyes felt better. I opened them to look the person caring for me. He had long black hair, his features a mixture of Caucasian and oriental decent. It was a nice combination I decided. His eyes were expressive, looking back at me with some humour. Of course I looked like I'd drooled everywhere.

"You gave Clayton quite a scare, finding you going through the Change. Do you remember who bit you?" I shook my head. He helped my sit up slightly a pillow to support my shoulders and neck instead of his hand.

"I Changed? I think I would have remembered that." I said. Its hard to miss the pain. He frowned and I whimpered waiting for the strike. It never came.

"You were brought here with a high fever, cuts to your back . I had to treat you in the cage until you stopped Changing. How long have you been a werewolf?"

"I don't know. A number of weeks maybe. I've been held inside a shed since I found out what I was. They made me do things." I trailed off looking away from his attentive eyes.

"You tried to escape?"

"No." he rose and sat next to my legs on the edge of the bed.

"Why don't you tell me your name?" he prompted gently. A calming feeling washed over me again making my eyes feel a little heavy. I pushed past it not wanting to sleep again.

"Eve. Where am I?" I answered sitting up further. This bed was so soft nothing like what I was sleeping on before.

"Stonehaven. The home of the Pack. I am their Alpha, Jeremy." My stomach dropped at the mentioning of the Pack. I'd been told exactly what they did to Mutts, even seen some of it.

"Are you going to kill me?" I tried not to sound weak. If he was going to kill me I needed to find a way to escape. Jeremy seemed to sense my nerves.

"No, you are here under our protection. There is nothing to fear Eve, you're safe." If only he knew what was out there.

"Will I have to…" my words were cut off by a sharp knock at the door. Jeremy turned his head towards it as it opened. In walked the blond haired model that sent my heart into panic mode. This had to have been a set up and I failed. Why else was I here. I didn't want to kill Jeremy. He had been so kind to me. I threw myself out of the bed. I needed to get away from this monster. My legs got caught up in the sheets, making me fall out of bed roughly onto my back. I screamed in pain as it felt like my back was being ripped open. I tore the sheets off and struggled to crawl under the bed. I was a lot smaller than him, he wouldn't be able to reach me. And I could easily kick him.

"Clayton!" Jeremy reprimanded. "I told you not to come up here!" I heard hurried footsteps coming close. I knew the weight behind them. Jeremy was being ignored. "Clayton!"

"Shh darling its okay." Clayton said dropping onto his belly to look under the bed. I kicked out reflexively. I kicked out at him in fear. He grabbed my ankle gently and looked at me, daring me to try and misbehave. I shut my eyes trying not to look at him. Clayton with the whip; the pain in my back. The blood, there was so much blood.

"No." I heard myself scream, "You hurt me! You kept me scared in the dark for weeks!" I'd started to scream at him. He couldn't get me under the bed it was too small.

"You scared me with that high fever." He ignored my screaming and tugged on my ankle. I screamed more, profanities, name calling and even noise. I screamed until my voice was hoarse again and Clayton had pulled me out and pinned me against the bed waiting it out. It didn't take long. I wore out faster than I wanted.

"Are you going to behave now?"

"Are you going to whip me now?" I shot back.

"Clayton, wait downstairs please." Jeremy ordered sternly. He obeyed without question but the scowl on his face said he wasn't happy. The door slammed shut. I could hear more rustling below us, clearly there were more werewolves here than the two of them. Jeremy came over to me and methodically checked me over, asking small questions making sure I wasn't in pain or had reopened my back. It was bleeding a little from falling out of bed and being dragged but the stitches had held.

"How long have I been here?" I asked as he nodded, satisfied with the examination.

"This is your third day. It took a while for your fever to break." My stomach rumbled at the mentioning of days with no food. I really wanted something to eat that wasn't take-away. "Would you like some food?"

"I don't want to bother you, I'll wait." I mumbled hating that I would have to wait until they decided to let me have food. And I knew from experience that could be days. Even with the delicious smells wafting up from downstairs. That was their food, not mine. I had to wait. Jeremy smiled sadly and guided me out of bed, wrapping a loose silk dressing gown over my clothes. I felt strangely clean. Checking my clothes hadn't been my first thought but now that I did I found I was in a black singlet, a little too small and some bright green cotton pants.

"Elena's in Toronto but she left some clothes. I hope you don't mind."

"It's fine. Better than what I was trying to salvage anyway." I tied the gown up it felt snugly and warm for something so flimsy.

"Now, time to get some food into you. A hungry werewolf is a dangerous one." Jeremy led me out of the room, from the looks of the number of doors up on the second floor, there were a few people living here and this place was massive. Jeremy was kind, pointing out what was in each room and where the bathrooms were. He led me down a beautiful staircase, towards the delicious smells. There were also other smells, the same underneath but different at the same time. I picked out Clayton's easily, having spent weeks with it and from the differences in the other smells, there were a few other werewolves. Jeremy led me into the massive kitchen and dining room, a massive table opposite the kitchen bench filled with all sorts of food. The five men in there already were arguing over food shoving and laughing and all looking at me suddenly. I hid behind Jeremy who scooped me back around into view.

"This is Eve. Let her eat before you bombard her with questions." He said simply taking me over to the table. I was seated across from Clayton next to a young brown haired man who looked about the same age as him. Jeremy went and sat at the head of the table quickly pulled into conversation by a man who was very similar to the one next to me. Brothers probably.

"It's okay I don't bite." The one next to me said smiling brightly, all charm and flattery. "I'm Nicholas Sorrentino. Nick if you'd like." He looked very nice, like a well-groomed model that didn't rely on brute strength like Clayton. He felt friendly too, not trying to scare me off. His eyes were a lovely chocolate brown and his hair was a shade darker, kept at a neat length unlike his blond companions unruly length.

"Hi." I mumbled looking at my lap. Everyone's plates were laden with food and they ate heavily as they spoke. I'd wait for them to finish before I started. I didn't want to upset them.

"You look a little skinny." Nick said pinching my arm lightly. "If you plan to kick Clay's ass then you need to eat. Tell me what you want and you can have the whole plate." The corners of my mouth rose slightly. He wasn't going to hurt me, I told myself.

"Nick get her some pancakes." Clay growled pushing over a tower of them soaked in syrup. It wasn't really a tower that would imply it was a neat stack. This was a mountain with heaps of pancakes just places wherever on the plate until it was piled high.

"No!" I shouted a little too loud. Jeremy and the others looked over at the noise, watching me closely. "Sorry." I cowed in my seat trying not to cry. They wouldn't understand why. I'd eaten them with every meal I could remember and I didn't want to feel trapped within the dark walls, the smell of blood and decay. Nick didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary, he just pulled over another plate piled as high as the pancake plate but this one was topped with golden rectangles that looked like they were made up of tiny squares of something.

"Nothing like hash browns to cheer a lovely lady up." He swapped my plate out, the smell of them was mouth watering. They looked so pretty too the golden colour darker at the edges and light in the centre. "You have to put them in your mouth to truly appreciate the flavour." He nudged. I looked up at Clayton, but he just pushed the plate closer to me, expressionless.

"Eat, you need it to feel better." I tore part of one off and popped it in my mouth. It was greasy and tasted like deep fried potato, and was delicious. Nick squirted some tomato sauce on them, which made them even more amazing. I tried so hard to eat like a lady but in the end I forgot my knife and for and shoved them into my mouth. I continued to eat past my stomach saying it was full until it was painfully so and the pile was reduced to nothing. Nick was right, I did feel so much better and also ready for another sleep. Eating good food was exhausting.

"Did you have enough to eat?" Jeremy asked with a faint smile. A boom of a laugh came from Nick's brother, or I think it was at least.

"Give her a few days and she'll be pushing you aside Nicky for your food." He called down the table.

"Father, if she pushes me aside for food she deserves it." Nick called back with a smile. Clayton growled softly as he pulled pancakes off the pile.

"Nick has a point Antonio." Jeremy said. "Hash browns are my favourite too." I paled, fear growing in the pit of my stomach. I rose suddenly, causing the others to look in shock.

"I'm sorry!" I cried out fear starting to pull out memories. Of blood and crying and apologising as screams echoed around. "I didn't mean to." I started to babble an apology before I saw Clayton's hard expression and the twitch in his hand. I'd been beaten when I cried for hurting someone. I swallowed hard and backed against the wall trying to make my eyes blank, showing no fear. That had been my first lesson.

"Hey, hey," Nick whispered standing up and coming over. "It's okay you're safe." He rubbed my shoulder gently blocking the others from my view. "besides it wouldn't hurt Jer to lay off them for a while." He tried to jest, still rubbing my arm. My insides were still rumbling, nausea threatening from the panic. My body began to calm from Nick's touch but I felt on edge, ready to flee if Clayton moved.

"Nick, please set Eve up on the couch, she needs to sleep and I'd like her in my view while I work today." Jeremy said calmly standing up. He made no move to me, letting Nick usher me to the living room where a bunch of couches and arm chairs crowded around a TV unit. He left me sitting on one and returned with a thick quilt and pillow.

"Here, try to relax. If you can't sleep Jeremy can give you something." He gently pushed me down; tucking the quilt around me, even lift my feet to tuck it under. I just lay there numbly, letting him move me around. "Do you want me to stay?" What a silly question. I was used to being alone for long periods of time. Why would he take time out of his life to look after me? I'd stitched myself up plenty of times even. I shook my head and buried it partly under the quilt. He nodded and moved away giving me some space. No one approached me, the living area almost became out of bounds as they went about their day. The sounds of soft speaking and the clatter of cutlery and plates being collected lulled to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. Two chapters in a day. I went back and realised I cut off Chapter 2 a little early and it confused some people. Of course later chapters generally answer questions anyway. Disclaimer to the owners/creators of their original characters. Anything additional is created by myself. Enjoy lovelies. **

It was too hot when I woke up, my pillow had turned hard and I felt sweat on my forehead. Something large was pressing me against the back of the couch gently; my leg was over it, oddly comfortable.

"Sleep well darling?" A southern voice drawled. I looked up and saw Clayton lounging on the couch, sitting upright with one leg down the length of the couch. The one leg, or thigh, that I was lying on using as a pillow and curled around. He was reading an anthropology book, which I thought, wouldn't interest him until I remembered him telling me about the lectures he conducted.

"Fuck off!" I snarled shoving him off the couch. He landed heavily his book sliding across the floor. Nick rose quickly from the opposite couch watching both of us. "Stay away from me."

"Eve, I had to teach you to survive." He looked almost desperate, like there was something in him that had been hurt.

"Well I wish you had killed me instead!" I screamed at him. "I wish you put me out of my misery and I didn't have to live a life I don't want." my heart rate increased, I could feel the prickling in my skin beginning. I shook my head roughly, pushing the feelings aside. I was going to be the one in control for once.

"Eve," Nick came over to me, pulling back the blanket, cooling my hot skin. He gripped my shoulder tightly. "We know you've been through a lot but Clay learnt his lesson after Elena." And now she lived in Toronto away from him.

"Nick, leave." Clay ordered grabbing his friend by the scruff of his shirt. Nick growled, looking like he would fight but then his demeanour changed, more submissive as he nodded and left. I rose, ignoring the dizziness. I would be on even ground this time.

"I want Jeremy." I demanded, ignoring the lump in my throat. I wanted safety and he was the only one who seemed to care.

"He knows. I told him. But I didn't bite you. I didn't break any rules. Seeing as there are none when it comes to teaching Mutts a lesson." I scoffed, he'd really thought this through. How to hurt me the most and not get in trouble. Jeremy appeared at the doorway, eyes narrowed at Clayton. Nick was with him, looking angry. Looks like someone was kept in the dark about their best friends habits.

"So this was sanctioned." I said bitterly. I hated what I had become, this broken monster.

"No." Jeremy spoke. "As I said this morning. I was aware of nothing until you were at the doorstep. Clay confessed but unfortunately he's right. There were no rules broken until I offered protection." I could see that it hurt him to say it. He wanted punishment but there were rules I didn't know about. I wanted to know then and find a way to hurt Clayton.

"And I'm left here still the victim. Gee so much for offering protection when I have to live with the fucking thing that caused all my problems." I yelled grabbing something off the coffee table and throwing it at Clay. He stepped to the side, letting it shatter against the wall a snarl coming from his throat. He moved towards me with the deadly, emotionless look. The chains, the screams of the people he had me kill flooded my mind. I jolted towards the door. Someone tried to grab me, I scartched at them, shoving their weight off my skin. I didn't want to run outside, I didn't know where I was to begin with and it would make it easier for them to get me. I ran upstairs, into a room, locking the door quickly as a body thumped against it. I was told later that it was the only working lock in the house. I was I a bathroom, there was a tiny window in there above the bathtub. The rest of the room was wooden benches and a sink. Something pounded against the door, the wood groaning. Panic rose, there was no way out and I couldn't handle another beating. I punched through the glass, cutting my arm. Blood ran down quickly, a guttural scream came from my throat as I saw it spurting from the cut. I fell backwards into the bathtub as shouting started outside the door. Blood smeared across the white ceramic as I moved. I couldn't stop the blood, there was so much. And I welcomed it, let it take me away from the monster. That would punish him, take away his play toy.

"Eve!" Clayton yelled. "Open this door now!"

"Leave me alone!" I screamed back as the door splintered against the hinges. I was really panicking now. My heartbeat was racing only increasing the bleeding. I felt numb, weightless as it flowed out. Let it take me now. A loud bang came at the door, bits of wood flying everywhere as it was ripped open. Clayton rushed in, his eyes widening at the blood everywhere. I just looked at him, trying to push further into the corner anything to get away from the beating that would follow. Nick pushed past him, jumping into the bathtub with me. He gripped my arm turning to Clay.

"Clay a towel!" He shouted. Clay just stood there looking at me. "Clayton!" Nick got louder. That seemed to snap him out of it. He grabbed a while towel and threw it at Nick and rushed out of the room calling for Jeremy.

"Its okay, you're okay now." Nick wrapped the towel around my arm pulling me into his lap and holding me against his chest as he applied pressure to the cut.

"Please let me go." I begged sobbing now, trying to plead my way out. "Don't let him win." Nick held me tighter at that his head shaking slightly.

"No, you're a fighter." He kept repeating. Jeremy rushed in, a needle in his hand with Antonio close behind. I tried to get away from the needle an old fear from when I was human surfacing. Nick held me as I screamed at the prick in my skin. I cried that it hurt pleading them to take it out. A dull feeling washed over my body. My eyes felt suddenly heavy and my whole body weak. The world rolled around me.

"Clay, what did you do?"

I woke up back in bed, light sheets over my skin. I lay in the sleepy haze, waiting for the sedative to wear off. Hours felt like minutes as my brain began to orientate itself, remembering the events before I was unconscious. I wish it hadn't, that I could stay in this dream forever. My arm felt heavy, a large bandage was wrapped around it. Jeremy hadn't given up on me. Something moved next to me, I rolled over only to come face to face with Nick. His eyes were closed and his breathing was even. He inched closer to me when I moved, his arm sliding over the curve between my hip and ribs, pulling me close. He opened his eyes slowly small creases forming on his forehead as he watched me.

"You scared me Eve." He whispered. I nodded stiffly, feeling guilty for putting someone innocent through my troubles. It was obvious Jeremy had been trying to keep it from the others. "What did he do to you?"

"He forced me to survive this world." I wanted to say he had ruined me, that my life felt over because of what he had done. He hadn't bitten me but what I'd been taught had made me have a chance as a werewolf but I'd been left scarred from beatings. That's what hurt the most that he had to beat me to get the message across. My welcome into this world was violence and force. Nick put his arm back around me, shuffling me gently into the crook of his shoulder and neck. This was safe and accepting, what I had really needed to be shown. The door opened and I didn't bother to look up. I knew the smell anywhere. I ducked into Nick further hiding partially under the blanket. A small breeze hit my back and legs as the quilt was lifted and the bed dipped and groaned as Clayton joined us in bed.

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked narrowing his eyes. The protective tone to his voice was nice, something that I needed right now. Someone to keep the monster at bay.

"Jeremy told me to." Therefore there was no way to argue against what he was doing. Alpha's word was law. "Conflict within the Pack lecture again. When Elena left I didn't think I would hear it again. How's your arm darling?"

"Prick." I mumbled. I felt his hand grab my arm from Nick, inspecting the bandage. "What time is it?"

"Getting close to midnight. Close your eyes and go back to sleep." Clay said pulling the quilt up to my neck and tucking it into me. He grunted when I kicked him but didn't say anything. The extra warmth was comforting, I wasn't going to complain. I was exhausted and my back, and now my arm needed time to heal. I think I had more stitches than common sense at the moment. I really needed to keep my cool. I wonder if they had a werewolf psychologist that might be able to help me. I didn't want to become like him.

"What about food?" Nick whispered, "She needs to eat."

"I'm right here." I mumbled, moving closer to him. I felt the spasms of his laughter as he readjusted me to lie in the crook of his shoulder, further away from Clayton.

"Doze and eat then. Just not my fingers please." He answered shuffling around. Something cold pressed against my lips. I opened my mouth and took a small bite. Cold meats. Keeping my eyes closed I munched contently on the food before I fell back asleep, slightly too warm but safe, for once in a long time I wasn't Changing to get to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

I nuzzled into the warm body curled around me, trying to ignore the overheated feeling of sweat trickling down my lower back. Just a few more hours maybe of sleep would be nice. My back and arm felt a lot better, itchy though. But that was better than the throbbing and pain. Maybe it had all been a really bad dream, a vivid one that I would wake up from and realise I was late for an appointment or something. I shifted under the blanket, moving towards a cooler section, throwing my leg out from the blanket. The sweat cooled me faster, chilling my skin. An arm snaked around my waist dragging me back towards the heat, breath grazing against my neck. I felt something prodding against my thigh. I lifted an eyelid but my vision was blurred with messy brown hair.

"Um...Nick?" I cleared my throat, it sounded more of a croak from being dry. He moved closer, a small smile turning up the edges of his mouth. He was awake. I nudged him gently and deep brown eyes opened, looking up at me from my neck. A disgruntled grunt came from the other side of the bed, the blanket was grabbed roughly from where I threw it away. Clearly someone had been pushed away in the night and was now left in the cold.

"You smell nice. Like an innocent blossom." I blushed, if only he knew. I wasn't exactly the type to have dates. Especially not now, considering what I was.

"Well just don't try to mark your territory on me or something." Clayton snorted and rolled over, moving close behind me. He pried Nick's hand off me, pushing him away. Nick growled and moved back but kept some distance.

"He's just upset he isn't here for long." Clay said stretched out nosily.

"Like many things, I can easily extend it." Nick winked pressing up against me. Desire flared inside me, my body responding accordingly. However I don't think the correct response was to start aching all over and my hair starting to feel like needles. The beginning of the Change. I shoved both of them away with my good arm and legs trying to create some space. Both of them scrambled up, Clay knew what was happening. It was in his eyes. He threw the blanket over me. It didn't help, I felt the surge of adrenaline down my spine and gulped trying to stop it. It made my body tingle and then I felt pain as the bones in my body started to crack. I let out a shaky breath, readying myself. It was going to happen no matter what.

"Nick." Clayton said, muffled from the blanket. "Get Jeremy now." Nick didn't have to be asked twice, I could hear him leaving the room very quickly, "Eve, you need to calm down."

"I'm okay just let me get through this and I'll be fine." That was what I intended to say, but I think it came out more as a strangled grunt. The pain increased, the tensing of my muscles, stretching of skin and new thicker hair pushing through. I held my breath as it rolled over my body like sharp waves. My vision blurred as my body screamed for oxygen. Before I felt like I could pass out I breathed in involuntarily, my lungs in spasm and felt my tongue roll out, the pain a dull throb. I blinked, letting my eyes refocus. Everything was strange; an overload of senses came at me. The ground felt soft, and strange as it bent under my weight in the dull light. I cocked my head at it, pressing my nose to the ground. It smelt of a mixture of us three werewolves and some other smells I couldn't place, almost musky and salty. I put a foot forward feeling the ground move strangely under my feet, the blanket half falling off me. Whining at the strange ground, I jumped a little bit in the air, feeling it bounce me back up slightly. It felt strange, I did it again before rolling around trying to work out why this ground was moving away from me. I heard a deep rumbling chuckle followed by another that sounded different to the first. I looked over my tongue rolling out. There were three figures standing at the door, I growled at my captor, letting my hackles stand on end. Letting him know I was in charge here. He backed away slowly as another figure moved forward. His look had me lowering my ears and body on the ground. He walked over and I felt something warm against my head, rubbing the fur gently.

"Outside now."

Stonehaven was a country estate surrounded by forest and open grassland. It smelt amazing, fresh and full of different smells. I loped around the house, keeping close to Jeremy as he walked the grounds towards the forest edge. I saw the other two jog out the back door, pulling off their shirts as they entered the forest. I jumped up at Jeremy's hand brushing against him. He shook his head, his eyes bright as he continued to walk. When we got to the edge of the forest he motioned me with a nudge and turned back to the house. It was time for me to explore on my own.

I ran off, keeping low in the grass letting it run through my fur, when I reached the forest I stretched myself out, ignoring the scratching from the branches. The dirt was softer here, but some of the fallen sticks were sharp underfoot. Something musty caught my nose making my mouth water. I crouched low trying to work out the direction of the smell. It was upwind, a good sign. I moved slowly keeping away from anything that would give away my position. I saw the large fat rabbit sitting under a bush nibbling on some grass. I sprang from my hiding spot racing towards the rabbit, I think I might have been frothing a little. I leapt through the air, a high-pitched squeal came from the rabbit and it bounded away into the undergrowth like a bullet while I landed on the ground with a muzzle full of dirt. I lifted my muzzle up as familiar scents wafted through the air. Two wolves walked over, one golden and very large and a slightly smaller brown one. I pulled back my lips growling low backing away slightly. The golden wolf came over, letting me smell him. It was Clayton. I snapped at his face, not liking him being close. He growled before turning around and walking back into the undergrowth. Nick came over repeating what Clay had just done, letting me taste his scent, filing it away. I heard a disturbance nearby and Clay was back, a limp rabbit in his jaws. Nick grabbed one end, pulling it in half, ignoring Clay's snarl. I trotted over, licking at Nick's muzzle, the rabbit tasted yummy. We nibbled on out small half, nipping and jumping on each other for the scraps we'd taken. I lay down in a patch of sunlight and rolled around with loud groans of satisfaction as the sharp sticks scratched my back. A play and a run later, all three of us were falling to the ground to rest.

My peaceful slumber was cut short with something sharp digging into my side irritating my skin. I grabbed at it, pulling out a handful of leaves, dirt and sticks. Something warm was pressed up against my back, an arm over my waist against bare skin. I sat up quickly taking in my nakedness. I turned to look at my companion. Nick opened his eyes lazily, a small smile at my bare back.

"Did you have a nice nap?" He rolled onto his back, arms behind his head. I pulled my knees up hiding my body from him and anyone else who may be stumbling through the forest at this time. He clearly had no problem with modesty.

"Where are my clothes?"

"Probably in scraps now. You kind of surprised us."

"Well could you go and get me some clothes?" I begged. There was no way I was going to be caught dead in the nude with a bunch of guys I didn't know. Clayton was another story. He'd seen my body but I really had no choice, after uncontrollable changes ripping my clothes. Nick sat up realising I wasn't kidding around. He brushed back my hair soothingly.

"Let me find my clothes for you. It'll be much quicker." He rose and ducked into the bushes leaving me naked and alone. I picked out some cursing and grumbling before he reappeared holding a shirt and jeans. We mustn't have been too far from the edge of the forest.

"Here." He knelt down beside me. "I'll wait over near the bunny carcass for you." I tripped over the jeans as I put them on and felt silly with the shirt sleeves rolled up so much but it was better than nothing. Nick was waiting, bare as the day he was born. _He has a nice body_. I mused. I tapped his arm when he didn't turn around.

"Thanks for helping me." I smiled feeling better. "Are you okay with no clothes?"

"If it makes you smile again, I'll go the rest of my life in no clothes." He winked. I blushed and looked towards the house, away from his charming looks. Dusk was setting in and the rabbit I'd eaten had been fat but not filling enough according to my growling stomach.

"Do you think Jeremy will let me eat some food when we get back?" I asked as we started to move back through the trees. I could make out Clayton's scent, he'd been through recently, most likely after he woke up.

"After watching you gorge the rabbit scraps, I'm not surprised you're still hungry" I poked my tongue out at him, he chuckled and I felt a pinch in my backside. "Better fill your belly before all the little baby bunnies go missing." he said jogging past. I tried to keep my eyes above his non-existent waistline.

"As if! They're much too cute to eat at the moment."

Jeremy was waiting on the porch when we got back to the house. I cringed, searching his expression for any sign that I was in trouble, but he was a blank canvas, watching me trying to walk in oversized clothes.

"Sorry I Changed inside the house." I said, using Nick to partially hide me as we appeared in front of him. Jeremy came over, crouching slightly to come down to my level. I felt myself relaxing from inside out. I couldn't help but smile. I knew I'd been cheeky with my behaviour but I had so much fun.

"I expected you to Change sometime, however I didn't expect you to be so…excitable." The corners of his mouth rose slightly. "You gave us a surprise."

"This place is amazing." I smiled. Jeremy nodded.

"A safe haven. I want you to tell someone when you are going to Change. We've had our fair share of hunters and I don't need people snooping."

"Understood." I swallowed hard. Once they knew I'd killed I was a goner, a simple minded Mutt that needed to be put down. "What about the person who bit me?" Nick moved closer.

"He will be punished accordingly" there was no remorse in his eyes. This was an Alpha strength and executing his authority. He was not a man to be messed with. I felt sick, I should have been punished for what I did to those people.

"Are you going to send me away?" I whispered. Jeremy shook his head, thankfully unable to read my incriminating thoughts.

"Only to the kitchen for some food. Come, Nick needs some clothes and Antonio needs your help." I was surprised he didn't notice a naked werewolf earlier.

After I'd changed into more appropriately sized clothing and my stomach was properly filled with another heaping of hash browns and some more healthy, balanced foods such as salad, Antonio whisked me away on a secret mission. His words not mine.

"I would like to bake a cake." He stage whispered looking mischievous. I smiled, it was clear where Nick's mannerisms came from. They were both juveniles trapped in aging bodies.

"Only if its something obnoxious like a wolf cake." I giggled. He loved my idea, declaring the cake was going to be a look a like of Jeremy and that he would prepare everything right away, leaving a stunned Jeremy with me. "You might regret this."

"If it makes things easier for you than I don't mind. I raised Clay since he was a werewolf child. Wouldn't speak a whole sentence for weeks after a brought him home. You're doing remarkably well."

"Why did he hurt me?" I had to ask. I may not want the answer but it was going to ruin my life obsessing over why me and not someone else. Anyone else. I wouldn't have minded being told I was a Werewolf, but I did not want to kill anyone.

"He said it was to help you survive."

"What? My survival depended on doing...doing things to those people. He should have just let me die." I blinked back the tears, maybe living here wasn't a good idea. Maybe I could leave with Nick and Antonio, be somewhere that I could really feel good in.

"He didn't show you the photos." Jeremy asked. I shook my head. He rose, leaving the room with a blank expression. I heard some shuffling around and he returned with a handful of photos.

"I got these from a passing Mutt. He made it known he wanted no trouble and handed these to me." I flipped up the first photo. It was dark but I could still see the figures. It was me. My black hair was in wild, matted curls shaping my expressionless face. I was torturing the man in the photo. If it caused this much fear in the Mutts he must have been a werewolf. This was taken a minute before I snapped his neck, not being able to continue. I had cried myself to sleep that night after Clay hit me so hard I couldn't breath properly for days. He growled at me for my weakness and left. But you couldn't see that. Photos caught the moment. Whether you wanted it or not. I hadn't even realised Clayton had even taken these.

"I didn't want you to become a prize to them. It makes you a target." A southern accent said from behind me. I stalked out of the room, unable to look at him. I was grateful he didn't follow.

Antonio came back an hour later carrying a pile of cake tins and ingredients to make our wolf cake. He handed me a frilly pink and white apron as he dumped the bags onto the bench.

"So, do you want to make a chocolate or vanilla cake?" he asked pulling a matching apron over his head. I laughed and put my own on, trying to forget Clayton's haunting words and focus on what Antonio was trying to do. Make me feel better.

"I think you look better than me in that." I smiled starting to put the ingredients for both cakes into bowls. I liked baking. It was messy and even if the end product failed, you could still eat the bater.

"Better not let Nick here that, he'll probably try it on. Are we making two cakes?"

"Together. When they bite into it, they won't know if it's vanilla or chocolate." He smiled and we went to work. It was nice working without distraction. I heard the others moving about the house; more than once caught Nick or Clayton's scent near the door but they never came in. The end product looked really good and was ready after a quick dinner of cheese sandwiches Nick brought in. Antonio hadn't managed to find a wolf cake tin, so we used a dog, but we could change its look with the icing. I somehow wound up wearing a lot of the mixture than what went into the pan but the cake smelt delicious. I spread the icing on it with Antonio's help and our puppy was transformed into a wolf. Well I hoped it did anyway. The red bow-tie we added might not be accurate but I'd never seen Jeremy change. I was not ready for the high from Changing to end.

"Right you lot" Antonio bellowed towards the others in the house, "cake's ready!" They were all very quick to arrive in the dining room where we had set up the cake. The two other werewolves I'd yet to meet, introduced themselves with Jeremy standing close by. Peter and Logan were polite. They munched on their cake and told me about their human jobs. It was nice, something I could look forward to if I wanted.

"You'll settle in soon enough. Jeremy raised Clayton, so you should be easy." Peter smiled.

"Only one rule though. No guinea pigs." Logan laughed.

"It was already dead." Clayton said gruffly directing me with a hand on my back into the kitchen. "You're covered in mixture." He wet a towel and began to clean me up methodically. I let him, usually it was blood he was wiping off. It was an oddly calming feeling having him clean me up. Not a feeling I wanted to hang around. I think this was his way of getting me from the others without question.

"Why did you do it Clayton?" I asked quietly hoping the others wouldn't overhear. From how my hearing could pick up their conversations from here, I knew they could.

"Clay." He corrected. "I found you by mis…chance. You're lucky it was me and not a Mutt. I didn't have a chance when I was Bitten. I wanted you to have one."

"I still had a chance without being locked away. And here, it still feels like I'm locked away. You had no right." Clay sighed, running his hand through his hair. I don't care how much he argued his way was better, it wasn't my choice and that's the point. Nick came in cutting Clay off, the corners of his mouth flecked with chocolate and another slice on a napkin in his hand.

"There you are!" He smiled brightly breaking off some cake and popping it into my mouth. Well it was more like squash and hope some went in. "I managed to save you some."

"Thank you." I mumbled. It was very sweet, the chocolate and vanilla blending nicely with each other. The icing felt like silk. A delicious effort.

"I have something to ask you." He shifted awkwardly on his feet, looking at the remaining cake on the napkin. The others must have finished it before he got some.

"Yes, you can finish my piece." I answered. He chuckled easing up a little.

"That's kind of you love, but I was going to ask if you would allow me to take you shopping tomorrow? How do you're own clothes sound?"

"Oh, um that sounds great." I answered. His face lit up and he gave me some more cake, letting his thumb run across my lower lip.

"Did Jeremy say that was okay? She's had a rough couple of days adjusting here." Clay asked frowning at Nick, his arms crossed, the muscles bulging. Intimidation 101.

"Today's been fine." I argued wanting to get out of this fancy cage.

"He said as long as we didn't go far and you're more than welcome to come. Father is taking Peter and Logan to the airport." Nick smiled, rubbing some icing across my cheek. "Get you something more comfortable."

"Thanks, I may have to go down to the bank first and get a new card issued for me." I blushed slightly at the mentioning of that. Here Nick was, wanting to have a day out and I needed to do something as mundane as that. Such a mood killer for one person.

"I went and put your backpack in your room." Clay said, "It was near where I found you."

"Oh. Thanks." I tried to think back to what I was doing before I was bitten but it was all blank, the last thing I could remember was heading out from my dorm room to attend class. "I'm taking classes at the University of Toronto." I realised. Crap, I hope I wasn't too far behind. It would be a pain in the ass to try and catch up.

"According to the university you're taking the semester off. Jeremy filled them out in your name. You're still new." Clay said firmly, looking over at Nick with a raised eyebrow and then made his way out of the kitchen. Nick's hand moved up to my neck, fingering the bow holding up the apron I was still wearing.

"I think this suits you better than Father." He declared. I laughed, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"I think you're hogging my piece of cake." I peered over at the cake still in his hand. I broke off a piece and popped it into my mouth. My rumbling stomach felt better. "It tastes so good." Nick leaned down and I felt his tongue flick across my cheek. I jumped in surprise.

"You taste better." He winked making my cheeks heat even more. He was standing quite close, his hand still at my neck, face close to mine.

"I…um…I should get washed up." I shifted awkwardly. Nick smiled and backed away, winking.

"Go, I'll clean up. Seeing as you cooked." I nodded and dashed into the bathroom without anyone stopping me. What the hell was he doing to me. _Cold shower_, I told myself, _very cold shower._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys hope you're ready for the next chapter. Disclaimer: all characters and plots belong to the original creators, aka Kelley Armstrong. Elena will be reappearing next chapter. As will something found by the police. Enjoy lovelies. **

I awoke the next morning, my head half hidden under all of the pillows and the quilt creating a cocoon of warmth around me. My head felt numb, I may not be in the shed any more but the nightmares liked to remind me of the experience. A small knock came at the door, I buried myself deeper under the quilt and pillows, I needed more sleep. I could hear a set of footsteps coming closer, I stilled, hoping they would think I was asleep.

"Eve, its Antonio. Are you in here?" His voice was a wonderful change to my recent wake up callers. But his voice sounded muffled, like he was standing at the door. I opened my eyes over the quilt and saw his shoes. My eyes travelled up to the springs holding the mattress.

"I'm under here." I mumbled from under the covers which did nothing to lower the sound of his laugh.

"I won't tell Nicky you're hiding from him. He wants to know when you'll be ready." I sat up smacking my head against the mattress. I groaned and crawled my way out under the bed much to Tonio's amusement. The scabs on my body cracked under the movement but I didn't feel blood. Was it just me or was the healing process faster than normal.

"I'll be down in about half an hour. Where exactly are we going today?" I held up a strand of knotted hair. I may be stretching it for time. Having really only ever lived in Toronto my whole life and not doing much travelling, my knowledge of American places extended to the big cities and no further. And I wasn't entirely sure where I was in America to begin with. I don't think they minded however, I couldn't exactly run away anywhere then.

"Syracuse. A little bit of a drive but necessary for things we need to get. Bear Valley only has so much. And Nicky says you need better clothes."

"As long as I can get into the real world for a little bit, I'm happy. I'll start getting ready." I dreaded leaving the warm confines of the bedroom but the urge to get some proper clothing won. It didn't take me long to get ready, putting on the jeans and shirt Jeremy placed in my bedroom while I was in the shower last night. The jeans were a little snug over my hips but for a few hours I'd manage. I found my backpack that Clay had mentioned and quickly checked the contents. It was packed like it normally was for classes, with all my gear and their chargers in place. I found my beloved phone and set it on charge.

"Eve? You ready to go?" Nick's voice came from behind as he appeared at the doorway. I was just putting a little bit of lip gloss on. It was an old tube in the bottom of my bag but it made me feel a lot better. A little girly considering I turned into a wolf now. At least I would be a pretty wolf. _I should buy some bow-ties for my ears._ I thought with a chuckle.

"That depends, do you have food?" I smiled brightly at him. I wasn't sure how long the trip to Syracuse would take and I didn't want to be out all day. I was the kind of girl who shopped with a mission. But then again I didn't want to have to return to my larger cage. Nick was kind enough to get me a day pass.

"I've got breakfast ready for you. Its in the car." He replied, giving me a once over. "You look great."

"It was this or my pyjamas but pride beat comfort." I grabbed my backpack and we walked downstairs together. Jeremy was waiting at the door while the others got in the two cars we were taking.

"If you feel the need to Change, or you want to leave tell us right away." Jeremy commanded. I knew this would not only determine if I was in control or not but also decide whether my life was worth the risk. I couldn't blow it, I'd survived the shed, surely a few hours shopping would be okay.

Syracuse shopping mall was larger than I thought. Bear valley was a very small town with not a lot of shops from what I saw as we drove by. I thought being a couple of hours from Syracuse would mean that the place was going to be skyscrapers but the only tall buildings I saw were the apartment complexes. The mall was large, and really open with lots of different shops. Some I recognised from Toronto but there were many I had no idea. Nick followed me around as I looked through the different stores at what they had to offer while the others hung back. Clay decided talking with Jeremy was the better option but he kept looking over at the different book stores we passed. I made a mental note to check them out once I was done getting all my new clothes. I had yet to see a book at Stonehaven.

"Nick," I whispered, tugging at his arm. He bent slightly down to me, his shoulder brushing against me. "I don't know where to start."

"Would you like some help?" he smiled. "I know what to get."

"As long as I can eat as much as I want, you can do whatever you like.'' I said as my stomach rumbled. The breakfast had sated me for the drive but Clay had pinched a couple of my pancakes even after being stabbed with the fork. I'm now banned from utensils in the car. Nick walked over to a pretzel shop and came back holding two warm plain ones.

"Here. They're not as good as New York ones but they're still good. We should get to work before Clay decides the books are better than watching you. Or he tries to get revenge for the holes in his hand." He smiled as we started moving in an out of stores. Nick started with the basics, tops, pants, jeans. Things I could wear every day and I wouldn't matter if they got ruined. I added in anything I saw that I really liked and soon I had bags upon bags of everything I'd needed. Nick had taken my card while I was shopping so I could move onto the next store while he paid. He also carried my bags like a perfect gentleman. It felt nice to spend the day with him, even if our chaperones were always close by.

"Nick, there's a shop I need to go into on my own." I looked over at the underwear store across from us. That was the only thing I was missing really. I hadn't really wanted to bring the subject up, more so just sneak away but I doubt that could happen. They would probably catch on as soon as the thought was in my head.

"I'll go get us some lunch while you shop. I'll come right back here okay so don't go anywhere." I nodded. He bent and kissed me on the cheek suddenly causing me to blush brightly. Jeremy went with him while Clay sat at the bench across from the shop as I went inside. Clearly I wasn't going to be left completely alone. I think I would have preferred Jeremy staying. He would be more discrete about what I'm buying. My stomach churned terribly as I watched them move away into the crowd.

The sales lady was more than happy to help me when I told her a cover story of my house burning down and needing new clothes. It was the only logical explanation I could think of. She got my everything she believed I would need from cotton underwear to some pieces of lace I doubted I would ever wear. Most of my bras, minus the sport ones came as a matching set. I left the shop, awkwardly carrying the bag to find the four males waiting for me. Antonio had arrived back from Syracuse airport. They were all staring, like I'd appeared from thin air. Except Nick, he just winked slyly and added it to the collection he was carrying. I snatched a giant glazed do-nut out of his hand with a small about of dignity one who turns into a wolf can have. I was in heaven eating it as we headed back to the car, ready to return to Stonehaven.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Nick looked down at me. I'd snuggled against him, sleepy from all the walking around.

"It was wonderful. Thank you for all of your help." I let him put his arm around me, ignoring Clay's growl from the front seat next to Jeremy. He'd been put in the car with us as my bags took up a fair amount of space in Antonio's car. Jeremy went through the drive-threw of a local burger place getting meals for us all for the last little bit home. I tried to pace myself, seeing as I didn't normally eat fast food back before I was bitten. It was a guilty indulgence. Clay hadn't given it to me a lot in the shed either. It was only after I'd finished a job that he got it for me. Almost like a reward. The rest of the time I had pancakes and other bits and pieces.

"You did well today Eve." Jeremy said from the front seat. "Did you feel the need to Change at any point?" He would know if I was lying but I had no need to, especially after all his kindness.

"No, but I did feel a little uneasy being left on my own." I admitted. I wouldn't have wanted them inside that shop with me but it still made my insides churn being left alone in an unfamiliar place.

"It's natural in the wild for wolves to feel anxious if they're separated from their pack. Did you get everything you needed?"

"I have to get a couple of things from the supermarket…just girl stuff." I mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"Should all be in the bathroom cupboards. Elena handled that for us." He responded ignoring my blush. Thankfully for the rest of the ride I didn't have to answer any more questions, Nick let me close my eyes and rest on his shoulder while they chatted amongst themselves.

We arrived back at Stonehaven in the late afternoon, my little nap giving me more energy than I thought. Nick dumped all the bags on my bed for me to sort out after I got some food into me. I wasn't very hungry but Jeremy insisted. Something about self control when I woke up. Assorted meats, cheeses and bread would have to hold us over until dinner which Clay was cooking. We sat out the front in the sun filling our bellies. Nick and Antonio provided some after meal entertainment with some mock fights. Clay was reading some book on anthropology. Again.

"Jeremy?" I prompted, he grunted a response, keeping an eye on the other two. "Will I be allowed to go back to university?"

"Would you be okay studying by distance? Clay lectures there sometimes but not enough to keep an eye on you." Must be a female werewolf thing, not being allowed far from the Pack. I wonder how long it took Elena before she was allowed out on her own. I couldn't be cooped up here forever though, I needed to be able to see the world. Peter and Logan both had human jobs maybe I could ask them when they got back.

"Sure but when Clay goes there for lectures can I go with him?" I held my breath, knowing I shouldn't be pushing matter with the Alpha but a small part in me had to try.

"I will consider it and let you know." He rose and went inside, Antonio noticed and threw Nick to ground, jumping up the side of the porch to follow him in. I watched them enter a room and shut the door tightly. Even with my heightened hearing I couldn't make out what they were saying. Must be the secret lab where the superheros work.

"Now that I have you all to myself can I show you something." Nick asked dropping beside me, sweat covering his face. His brown hair was stuck together with droplets falling on his face.

"Sure, as long as your clothes stay on." I smiled innocently. He winked and held his hand out to me. Clay mumbled something under this breath and stalked inside, entering the same room Jeremy went into. Nick took me back into my bedroom gesturing to the pile of bags. I sniffed the air, Nick had been in here recently.

"What did you do in here?" I asked.

"I got you something while you were…intimate shopping." That wink sent bolts through my body, in one direction.

"Oh." I blushed brightly at the mention of it and at the reminder of some of the clothing items that were hidden in the bright pink bag. Nick reached into the pile and picked out a bag from Sephora, my favourite make-up store but way out of my price range. I couldn't help but smile as I looked into the bulging bag. It was amazing. Every girl werewolf's dream. Well every girl in general. I pulled everything out, testing it, commenting to Nick about the colours and the products. He sat on my bed, watching me on the floor with a smile. The last thing I found was a jumbo pouch filled with lip gloss.

"It's all so pretty Nick! Thank you! But why so many lip glosses?" I queried. I knew I tended to lose these things like hair clips but I hadn't been at Stonehaven that long. They weren't at the stage where they were complaining about my stuff appearing everywhere.

"I liked the way it looked this morning." He admitted, his cheeks turning a little red. He came and sat down next to me, surveying the piles on the ground.

"You didn't have to get me all this." I felt shy all of a sudden. No male had ever really paid much attention to me before.

"I want to spoil you Eve, if you'd let me." My heart rate picked up at his words. I leaned over to him, his eyes darkened and his hand gripped my wrist. His lips were so close I could hear his heart racing. His hand reached up and cupped my cheek as I felt his lips against my forehead.

"Believe me, I want to. But…but I need to let you settle in first. I don't want to rush you. I'm going in the morning back to New York with Father but I'll be right back in a week, I promise you." I flushed, embarrassed from my actions. He was just being polite, he probably didn't see me anything more than a Pack friend. I got up and started ruffling through the bags trying not to let him see me hurt. I don't know why I was, I liked him but did _like _like him? Maybe I was just confusing myself from all the stress about adjusting to a new life. Plus he had been so kind, maybe I had read into it a little too much. He was such a charming character.

"What time do you go?" I asked keeping my face from him. He stayed where he was watching me impassively.

"Our plane leaves at 10am. Have you ever been to the bookshops there?"

"No," I shook my head, "Toronto was all I'd seen before I was bitten." He growled at that but came over and put his hands on my shoulders turning me around.

"How about this. You promise to behave while I'm gone and I'll bring you a book for every day I'm gone. How's that? And by behave I mean no projectiles."

"I don't want you to leave me here with Clay." I mumbled admitting my fear. I was afraid of what he may make me do while there were no guests. I couldn't go back to that.

"I know he scares you but he'll look after you as well as he looks after Jeremy. And I am a phone call away. I will come get you if you need me." I could see he was hurt at what Clay had done but that was something between them.

"Okay," I sighed, "I promise I'll behave but you'd better leave me your number so I can tell you the names of the books." I stuck out my little finger and he wrapped his around mine.

"What do you think I was doing in here earlier? Besides looking in that pink bag. You can call me any time okay?" I nodded and he smiled. I really didn't want to find out if he had peaked in the bag. My sanity would be better off without. A call from downstairs declaring dinner was ready. I made a note to pack all of my new things away before I went to bed otherwise they were going to stay bagged until I went looking for something.

After dinner I was left to my own devices while Antonio and Nick packed for their flight. I took that opportunity to unpack my shopping, setting my room up to how I liked it. It felt more homey once my clothes were away and I had a fresh set of pyjamas on. Clay came in after I'd changed and settled himself on my bed, reading the book he'd been reading when I'd first arrived. He paid no attention to me or the fact that my covers where missing. I took this opportunity to observe him, taking in how he paid attention and his posture. Anything that might let me get in his head. I noted he sat closest to the window and would glance outside every couple of pages. I also noted a gold band around his left index finger.

"Stop stalking me." He muttered after an hour of me watching him.

"I'm not, I'm curious." I said trying to make myself busy. He closed his book to look at me. Those piercing eyes squinted at me, almost daring me to keep watching him.

"About what?"

"Who is she?" I gestured at his hand. "Is she a werewolf too?"

"Elena was bitten sometime ago but she hasn't been back in a couple of years."

"You two are married?" He stood up and walked to the door. He turned to face me, a clenched fist resting against his leg. I'd hit a nerve. That was something to keep in the back of my mind.

"It's complicated. After breakfast, I'm going to start teaching you to fight." My stomach clenched tightly, I did not want him teaching me anything, especially if it involved hurting others. I nodded at him, knowing realistically there was no way out of it. I had to just get through the week and then Nick would be back and I wouldn't have to train with Clay. I cried myself to exhaustion that night, keeping the blankets over my mouth to muffle any noise. I didn't want anyone to hear, I just needed to get out my fear and try to stop the flashing memories. How I would watch them beg and plead for their life as I continued before ending them quickly without a struggle. Had they had families, loved ones waiting for them? I never asked them after the first time. Clay had snapped his neck before the answer was out of his mouth and beat me semi-conscious before leaving me without food for a day. I was protected here from everything but the memories he'd left me with. Not even the confines of under the bed could keep them from me.

Nick must have heard me at some point. He crawled in beside me while I was dozing through my crying induced headache and scooping me into his arms without a word. It was comforting. We lay there together, falling asleep to the sound of some classical opera that Jeremy had put on that was echoing through the floor. My heart ached for him to stay longer but I didn't have the courage to say the words. My sleep just became more restful the closer it came for him to leave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six :) Elena is back and things are getting interesting for the werewolves. Hope you guys are enjoying. Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong owns all her characters and bless her for their creation. I own my OC s and you know who they are because they make you question if you know all the otherworld characters. Enjoy. **

Nick was gone by the time I woke up the next morning. I opened my phone to find a message from him, apologising for leaving without waking me. I knew it would have been harder that way. It was nice that he said something though to ease the pain in my chest. I messaged him back wishing him a safe trip. I didn't really know what else to say. Was he hard at work or relaxing? I hadn't had a lot of time to get to know him well. Besides I was feeling too vulnerable without him. Why did I have to be left alone in a house with Clay. At least with the shed I didn't have to worry about him appearing around every corner. A knock came at my door and Jeremy came in carrying a tray of food and juice.

"Clay's had to go out for a couple of hours so I thought we could eat together." He explained setting the tray on my lap, taking his own plate off the tray. I picked at the food, not really feeling too hungry. I knew my sleep in and Clay running errands would spare me some time but it wasn't enough. I would have to face the bane of my existence regardless. And I had a feeling Jeremy sent him out anyway. This was all too neat.

"So…while I'm not studying…what is there to do around here?" I hadn't seen any indication that they had hobbies at this place. But there were so many rooms I hadn't explored, maybe there was a cupboard in one where I could escape into its hidden realm. One could only hope.

"Whatever you want really. What were some of the things you did in Toronto?" He pushed two of his hash browns on my plate and took a pancake in return. That was more appealing to my stomach, and my hunger started to come out. He watched me eat them before letting me answer.

"I liked studying. Besides that I did some craft work and gardening."

"You didn't go out with friends." Jeremy asked, his eyebrow raising slightly.

"That would require having some. I spent my days out looking for knowledge or buying things to fuel my interests. Besides they were all interested in the next party."

"You remind me a bit of Clayton. He was constantly studying and didn't really have many friends." It was hard to imagine Clay as a teenager, he just looked so angry when I first met him. He probably didn't want to socialise because they weren't werewolves and Clay didn't really get along with anyone who wasn't. I heard the front door slam shut downstairs and heavy feet running up. "In here Clay." Jeremy said without raising his voice. Clay strode in, a newspaper in his hand and a paper bag full of something greasy. Thankfully the logo said it was a bakery and not fast food otherwise I would have to start tempting them to eat better.

"We might have a problem." he handed the news paper to Jeremy and jumped on the bed next to me. The hairs on my body stood on end, waiting for something to happen. No matter what I tried, I couldn't relax.

"What happened?" I asked, straining my voice to sound normal. The greasy bag was placed on the tray. I peeked inside and found oozing pastries.

"Nick asked me to get you some." They were instantly more appealing than my current food. I'd finished the hash-browns so I ripped open the bag, reluctantly sharing some with the others. Jeremy wouldn't ask but Clay would steal my food. He was still reading an article.

"We'll need to look at the dosiers. Work out who's responsible. This is a bold act, leaving it in an open location."

"Either they were interrupted or this was on purpose." Clay growled. I chewed on my chocolate pastry. There must be a Mutt here, on their territory. Looks like no hobby shopping for me.

"Take Eve out." Jeremy said. I looked over at him stunned. Did I really have to spend solitary time with the thing. "She needs some gardening supplies. Keep your ears open for talk." Clay nodded as if everything made sense. I was so confused, what did they think the all knowing tomatoes might have answers?

Turns out this expedition into Bear Valley was to pick up what I needed to keep me busy and so Clay could eavesdrop on everyone who was around. I tried to listen in but with my heightened hearing, it was hard to remain focused on one conversation when I could hear so many around me. I pushed the trolley around and grabbed everything I needed, making Clay lift anything heavy. I didn't want to have to ask him for help, I could pick everything up fine, until I noticed the looks people had.

"You're stronger now, but people still see a weak female." he said under his breath as he carried two long pots for me.

"Why can't I show them I'm as strong as you." I grumbled. Clay rolled his eyes and kept walking. Once that was all sorted we packed the car and walked around the streets for a while. Clay spoke like I was a visiting cousin or something, which people would see anyway. There was some talk about the murder, particularly from a group of hunters who were betting who would bag the wild dog that did it. Clay bought me food so we could listen in more. This time I concentrated between that and eating.

"I'm telling you this one is huge! Shoulda seen the size of the buggers feet." One of the more intelligent of the lot said. "Prints every where."

"Gunna take a few shots to take 'im down."

"It'll be back. Bastard's got the taste for flesh. Pelt should be a decent size." Clay pushed my cup, breaking my concentration.

"Careful. Don't let them catch you staring." he muttered. I dropped my eyes. I had been watching them. It made it easier to listen but it was too obvious.

"What will you do?" I asked swirling a fry in the red sauce.

"Jeremy will decide. Tell me, what you think about the kill."

"It could have been opportunity. If they were really hungry. But then the carcass wouldn't have been left in such an obvious place."

"Why?" I tried to remember what he had taught me while I was having my 'lessons' as he called them. Without the whole killing aspect, what I had been taught was all to prepare me for werewolf life. I wouldn't have minded being locked in a shed and being told things. It would make sense to keep me locked away until I was safe. What I can't understand is why I had to kill those people.

"Open buffet. Anything could come and take his food. But this body was still identifiable therefore it was meant to be seen as much as it was a meal."

"Open defiance. A challenge for us to come find him." I cut into my pie, savouring the flavour as I watched Clay stir his untouched coffee. There was something in his eyes, working out a puzzle that he needed to solve. The lines on his forehead showed his frustration.

"I wont be confined inside will I?" he chuckled.

"No, but I want you to start running. Around the house where we can see you."

"You mean ogle." I challenged. He slipped a piece of apple from my plate.

"If a mutt does find you. Run."

Jeremy had locked himself away by the time we got back and set everything up behind the house. Not that there was a behind, the house was set in the middle of a field almost with everything around it observable from one point in the house. A defence technique no doubt. I think some of the ivy on the walls might cause some sight problems though. Jeremy and Clay both hung around the study all afternoon while I worked outside. They would appear every fifteen minutes to check on me but after it was clear it was annoying they stopped. It only took one shovel at Clay to get the message across. I set up all the pots where I wanted them and went about filling them. By the time dinner was ready my small vegetable and herb plants were all snug in the damp soil.

Dinner was just bread rolls and cold cuts again. I grumbled around the kitchen and made a salad just to have something green. Jeremy was re-reading the newspaper while he ate, Clay was busy marking some papers so they didn't notice when I moved to the living room and watched television. There was nothing on but it was better than the silence. I hid in my room for the rest of the night when they resumed hovering around the phone.

I found a nice tree to rest against near a small stream that trickled a couple of meters away. It wasn't too hot out here and the ground was smooth and clean enough for me to work on. I set up my textbooks and started working through the course outline I'd been given during the first week of classes. Not that it counted but it was the only excuse I had to lock myself away from everyone. Jeremy and Clay were still phone sitting. Clay's mood soured as two days went by with me throwing more kitchen utensils at him than Jeremy could handle. So I was sent outside while the storm raged inside. At least this time I'd been sent out with food. The sandwiches only lasted until lunch when my phone began to ring. I picked it up while flicking through the pages, looking for a specific myth.

"Hello?"

"I thought you would have been happier to hear from me?" Nick's voice sounded mockingly hurt.

"Are you currently a book teaching me about Norse gods?" I answered back a smile on my face. This was the perfect kind of break. I hadn't heard from him in a couple of days. I had felt a little hurt when my phone screen hadn't changed but I kept trying to remind myself that he was working. But at night when I was hidden under the bed, I could only imagine the girls that were keeping him company.

"I'll be whatever you want me to be." Even over the phone he managed to make me blush. "How have you been?"

"Alright. So do I lose a book for admitting there is a kitchen knife shaped hole where Clay was standing in the kitchen?" I held the phone away from my sensitive ears at his laugh. There was more chuckling in the background which I suspected was from Tonio.

"Never. In fact I know what book to get you tonight. I have good news."

"You're coming back?" I asked eagerly. Things were better when he was around. "What's work been like for you?"

"Boring. I managed to sit through one meeting before leaving. I don't mind the work but some of those men could certainly dress better."

"Men starting to attract your eye?"

"No, just a woman. If I have to work with the old geezers I would like them well presented and at least washed."

"Imagine how you must smell to them." He laughed and I heard Antonio in the background calling him back. "I have to go Eve. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can't wait." I said my goodbyes and he was gone. My head felt a little strange, it felt like we had been speaking for longer than it really was. I got up and did some stretches to relax myself and settled back down on the ground. It was already mid afternoon and the forest was getting dim. But I wasn't going to go back inside until it was too late for Clay to find me. His sour mood was getting on my nerves.

"How long have you been out here?" his voice came from in front of me. I cringed, I'd spoken too soon. I groaned my distaste loudly tried not to look at him. Or think about the fact he may have just heard the entire conversation.

"A little while. Come to yell at me." I mumbled flicking through my notes absently. Clay came and set himself down in front of me, keeping a distance between us. I caught an unfamiliar scent on him, but I couldn't place it. The sour look on his face was no longer there. I might need glasses. He looked happier.

"No, I came to bring you in." he flipped the book around to face him, a genuine smile crossing his features. "Mythology?"

"I like the stories. They have so much influence on us today without us knowing."

"I know my fair share. I'm happy to help where I can." He continued to look through the book, stopping every so often to read a section. "I've been sent to get you."

"He hasn't seen the hole has he?" I started to pack my things away. Clay reluctantly handed back the text book and kept his pace slightly behind me, sniffing the air as we walked. The strange scent that was on Clay seemed stronger here. I could hear faint voices talking inside. I saw some blonde hair through a window. There was a visitor. Clay went in first, I followed, keeping slightly behind him.

"Eve." Jeremy said when he saw me, a smile on his face. "I'd like you to meet Elena. Our first female werewolf." I moved out from behind Clay. She was blonder than I originally thought, it was more of a silver-blonde. She was slim, and tall and very pretty. I wondered if this was the woman Clay married, she looked like the perfect match for him. Hopefully minus the psychotic side.

"Hi." I said, my voice cracking slightly. Elena narrowed her eyes at Clay, crossing her arms across her chest. I cringed, moving towards Jeremy for safety.

"Care to explain what happened to her?" She didn't need to raise her voice, it was already dangerous at its current tone. Jeremy's arm came out and pushed me further behind him.

"As much as you'd love for what you think to be true, darling, I actually found her. It's hard to miss screaming and a Mutt about to…"

"That's enough." Jeremy commanded sternly. "This is not what I called you back for Elena. Clay please wait in another room." Clay did as he was told but the slamming of the door gave away his displeasure. Elena just stood there, looking at Jeremy.

"I heard about you only a few days ago. You certainly have control for someone so new." I came back out of hiding to let her have a look at me. To see that I had been through more than just three days of hell.

"Being locked in a cage for weeks and whipped into obedience sure does teach someone control." I answered bitterly, remembering the state of my back. It may be healed but there were scars. I could feel the uneven skin. Elena looked angry, her fists clenching. Jeremy pushed me back behind him.

"I'm sorry." She finally said. "You shouldn't have had to go through that. Do you know who bit you?" I shook my head and her shoulders slumped.

"That's the second problem we have. Besides a girl being found dead in Bear Valley." Jeremy told her. "She had been eaten and left in the open."

"And you don't think it was animals." Elena raised an eyebrow. Jeremy shook his head. "You call me back here after two years for a body? You've dealt with them while I was gone."

"This one requires your nose and knowledge of Mutts. I've called a Meet for tomorrow. We'll discuss it then."

"I've left everything in Toronto and flow down here last minute for you to tell me tomorrow. I'm not staying."

"Then have Clay drive you back to the airport." I could see that idea didn't agree with her. Clay bounded back into the room at the mentioning of his name. He was in higher spirits which was unusual compared to his moody brooding.

"I'm angry not stupid." She snapped.

"Well now that we have established that I will leave you to settle in." Jeremy said gruffly. He looked over at me, and all eyes were on me like I was expected to suddenly perform a circus trick. "Come, show me your garden patch." I smiled at Elena as we left but she was watching Clay with a strange expression on her face. I didn't have time to watch before Jeremy nudged me out the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, new chapter is coming up. Hope you enjoy it, there will be more excitement in the next chapter so stick around. Disclaimer: We all know Kelley Armstrong is brilliant at what she created and who belongs to her. OC s are my creation but enjoy them all you will.  
**

I hid under my bed with a textbook, waiting for some noise of movement to come. Clay's snores from the room next door were still going which probably meant Elena was asleep. His pacing in the hallway had sent me into a nightmare filled sleep. I couldn't handle it. I felt watched and trapped. At least he was still too large to fit under the bed. I knew it was strange to be sleeping under here, but it was the only place I felt safe. I heard a creak outside my door and Clay's snores stopped. I crawled out from under my bed, and padded over to the door. It was warmer under the bed so I only had shorts and a T-shirt that Nick had left behind. I found it in the laundry before bed. It fell down to mid-thigh but it made me feel better. Without scented detergent, his smell was faintly there. However it was nothing to prepare me for the sight I saw when I opened the door.

"Clay!" I shouted turning my head away. Paw-print boxers were not what I wanted to see so early in the morning. Elena was chuckling at the head of the stairs. Clay shook his head, waking up and looked over at me. "Pants! Now please." I kept my eyes closed and went past him, Elena smiling as I ran down the stairs. I smelt something good. Really good. There was a large plate set up in the sun-room as Jeremy had called it. I just called it the room of windows. I saw a steaming plate set up in there along with an easel. Jeremy appeared beside me. He glanced between myself and the kitchen. I nodded and went to eat my breakfast.

"Come, it's getting cold." he said to Elena. They disappeared into the room. There was more of the great smelling food in the kitchen. Jeremy must have made it even though I've never seem him cook before. It was just food that could easily be put together. I stacked my plate high with pancakes. They smelt better than the ones I was used to eating and the maple syrup was the expensive kind I had at at university. It made me feel better when exams came around. I ate slowly, listening to the murmur of Jeremy and Elena in the other room.

A loud car rolled up the driveway as I pulled more food onto my plate. There was a loud commotion and the front door bust open. Nick stood there, his hair messed up, his eyes flashing between Elena and myself. I smiled and waved. He came over and wrapped his arms around me, swinging me out of my seat, his breath hot against my neck. I squealed and hugged him tightly. Without letting me go he went over to Elena, hugging her in the exact same way. We were all squashed tightly together.

"Make yourself at home." Clay drawled from the doorway. Thankfully he had pants on this time. He grabbed Elena from the group hug and held her by his side. She stepped away with a shake. A loud booming laugh came as Tonio walked in. He swept Elena up in another hug. I knew how she felt, it was strange getting hugs instead of other forms of greetings. Well from everyone but Clay and Jeremy.

"Never learned to handshake?" Elena questioned him. He laughed again, Jeremy's eyes crinkling.

"If I squeeze harder, will you stay here longer?" he answered back. "When do the others get here?"

"What's a meet?" I whispered to Nick. I knew the others could hear me but were polite enough to pretend they couldn't. His breath felt warm against my ear.

"Jeremy called everyone back here." I nodded.

"So when can we start?

"Eat, you've lost wait. There's more for you lot in the kitchen." Jeremy said. The prospect of food won everyone over, even myself as I'd left half a plate back there. Clay looked over at Nick expectantly, making no move to leave Elena for a second. Yup, definitely something going on there. Nick scooped me out of the room, tickling my sides. Tonio had replenished my plate full with more food.

"Care to share?" Nick asked piling another plate with food. I pinched a pancake off of it, letting the syrup drip down my chin. Nick's finger caught it, running up to my lips. I darted my tongue out to catch the sweet liquid. His eyes darkened and I picked up my plate quickly. Tonio placed his hand under mine as he went, taking the unsteady plate from my hand.

"Thanks." I smiled. He winked.

"Glad to see you doing better." He leaned down close, "I brought some putty to fix that hole." I hurried back to Jeremy with a booming laugh behind me.

I smacked Nick's wondering hand from my thigh for the third time as we ate dinner. Due to the lack of seats he had volunteered his lap, ignoring Clay's growl. Elena didn't comment, eating without saying anything. Another car pulled up and Tonio let in Peter. He looked happy to see her, giving her a large hug and getting some food for himself.

"When's Logan coming?" Elena asked. Jeremy placed his fork down gently.

"He's not. Got caught up with a case. I filled him in and he'll come when he can." he explained. Elena slumped back in her chair.

"So, how are we going to catch this mutt?" I asked leaning back into Nick. I had no idea what the proceedings were with this kind of thing. Well I knew the end results, but the middle part was a mystery.

"Elena, I want you to go over the dossiers. You've got the best nose and we need that. This mutt is on our territory, killing where we live. We need to draw him out without creating a panic. This will take caution so I don't want anyone going straight into it without consulting me."

"I'm not staying." Elena said firmly. My stomach dropped. Part of me wanted her to stay, to have another female around. But she had been here longer, and been away from the life she made in Toronto. She was right to be angry. Clay didn't like what she had to say.

"You're just going to leave?" he growled throwing down his utensils. Jeremy rose and Elena followed looking mad. They went into the study, Clay quickly following before he was locked out. The rest of us sat around awkwardly. Great start to the day.

"And this is the last bag." Nick said placing a bulging plastic bag onto my bed. "Where are your sheets?" he observed tilting his head to look under the bed.

"Under there." I confirmed with a blush. It was embarrassing, he would think I'm some kind of freak for sleeping there. To my surprise he squeezed my shoulder.

"Still can't sleep properly? He asked. I shook my head. "Do you want some company tonight?"

"Only if you keep your hands to yourself." I placed a finger on his chest looking him once over. He smirked, a sly one with the corner of his mouth up.

"You and I both know that's not going to happen. Open your presents." I went over and unpacked the bags, excitement coursing through me. It was as if he had read my mind on all my favourites. And he had gotten the sets too. He watched me happily as I unpacked all the bags setting them out on the floor like the last time he got me something. I was going to have to think of a way to give him something nice. I sat down on the cleared bed once the last bag was empty, bouncing up and down.

"I take it you like them?" he asked knowing the answer. I nodded and leaned over kissing his cheek. It was warm and rough from overnight stubble. He turned towards me and I felt his lips gently against mine. I jumped at the sudden feeling, Nick chuckled and his hand went to my neck to keep our lips together. I've only been kissed a couple of times and they were all slobbery idiots compared to the way Nick kissed. I felt like I was melting into him, from his touch and the tenderness. It felt like the kiss lasted forever, really it was a couple of minutes but the look in his eyes when we parted said he wanted to go for longer...and do something else.

"Um...wow." I drawled, not knowing where to look. Did I look at his face or elsewhere. There was no way in hell I would look below his neck. I settled for the lips I just felt. There that was safe from obvious hormonal reactions.

"I thought about you while in New York." he smiled softly, pulling me into his side. Alright keep your eyes ahead or at his stubble. No dropping otherwise...just no. Feel the fuzzy feelings.

"I'm glad you're back." I whispered. It felt better here now I wasn't on my own.

"So am I going to have to leave clothes here for you to wear?" he tugged at my sleeve.

"Yes." I smiled up at him. "They're comfortable."

"Hold onto that one. It's yours now." I kissed his cheek again. Nick sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I was still confused if this was a werewolf thing to do or it was genuine but nether the less it felt nice.

"Study, now." There were two sharp raps at the door. Well nice sentimental moments were over for now.

Clay tackled Nick as we came down the stairs and the two of them and Peter somehow made it into the study without any broken limbs. Thankfully play fighting looked rough but it wasn't. Elena and I were offered the couch which Jeremy sat in his chair behind the desk. Very werewolf Mafia like. Not that I would point out the similarities. Jeremy must have decided how to handle this mutt. I was hoping I wasn't going to be involved in any of the gruesome details of the task. I wasn't ready for that any time soon. Jeremy looked around and everyone and the room fell deathly silent.

"Tonight we are going to hunt down and kill the mutt." the prospect of a hunt sent excitement through everyone. "Peter, Tonio, you will investigate together and Nick, Clay and Elena will go together. I will make this clear now, Elena and Antonio decide if this mutt dies. If it is too risky I want you back here right away. Otherwise you know what to do." Clay was looking at me while Jeremy listed out the teams. I could see the wheels in his mind ticking and I didn't like it.

"Is Eve coming?" he asked. Nick growled low at him but of course Clay ignored him. "How else will she learn."

"I will think on it. For now, get ready for tonight. I will let you know when we leave." And we were dismissed. The guys quickly left for a game of touch football outside with Tonio supervising. Jeremy went back to the work he had out on the desk before we entered. Elena turned to me on the couch.

"Let's grab some food and then I'll show you what I do." that was interesting. I didn't know there were other roles in the pack besides the Alpha. I knew Antonio was probably a confidant seeing as Jeremy and he had talks regarding important decisions but that was pretty normal. Then again being a pack of werewolves wasn't entirely so.

I made myself a large salad sandwich for lunch, soaking it in garlic sauce. The smell was a little more pungent then I was used to but Elena ensure it was safe to eat. We took our lunch back into the study which Jeremy had mysteriously disappeared from. From a bookshelf behind the desk she fiddled around and after a loud click she pulled out thick book.

"These are the dossiers. Records of mutts we keep. My job was to keep these records up to date. Any mutt we've come across has a file. Everything about them is recorded. Those that try not to kill humans, those that don't and then we have the serial man killers." She leaned close to me, "They don't bother trying."

"Do you think this mutt slipped up?" I asked. With the way she was showing me, letting me look through the files, this was something for me to learn, to remember.

"No. He displayed his kill openly near to us. This was a calling card. He isn't trying to resist."

"Does that make him new or old?" I asked. Very few of the pictures were young. Even with prolonged aging, they looked old. Rugged would be a better description.

"I need to talk to the others, see who they've been keeping tabs on. There are a handful of usual suspects but we need to work out their last locations before we start to look for a new mutt."

"Can I help with anything?" I asked. She smiled at me like I was doing her a big favour.

"Read these. I'm going to look over something else. I don't know what Clay did to you but I wouldn't want to be kept in the dark. These mutts are the other side to being a werewolf. Remember that." she shifted the book over to me and went back to the bookshelf, pulling a larger, more tattered book out. I flicked through the files slowly, trying to remember names and faces as well as what type of killer they were. Some of the names I recognised from recounts of Clay but I wasn't going to make that known. Some had pictures which made me feel sick, which brought on memories of whips and I had to excuse myself for a while. Elena fell asleep on the couch while I continued reading until Antonio and Peter came in looking for us.

"There my girls are." Antonio boomed, the door slamming open. "Look Pete, we saved them from boredom just in time."

"I was letting Eve meet the dark sheep of our world." She said. "Why do you two look like you have ideas of who did it?" she looked at them both suspiciously. I closed the book loudly. They were definitely up to something and it wasn't just high spirits.

"That's because we do. Come." Peter grabbed Elena and pulled her up.

"Nicky and Clay are looking for you Eve." Tonio said at the door. I growled and stormed out of the room to their laughter. I wanted to hear their ideas not deal with frat boys.

Nick and Clay were practice fighting outside, probably trying to prepare for tonight. They both looked at me as I approached, covered in sweat. I winked at Nick, cocking an eyebrow.

"Come here, I'll get you just as sweaty." he puffed.

"Is that a challenge?" I replied feeling the grass between my toes.

"More like a promise." Clay kicked up his leg, sending Nick sprawled on the ground with a threatening growl. I rolled my eyes.

"Am I here for a reason?" I asked. They both grinned at me. I groaned, this meant one thing. Pain.

"Ow!" I complained rubbing the back of my neck. I don't know how Elena fought with these guys. They were rough. Or well Clay was. He didn't hold back and I'm sure I had a fair few bruises already developing. Nick had been made to sit out while Clay taught me how to defend myself from a Mutt. Very little of it was offensive. That was going to come later but for now if I ran into a mutt, it would keep them off me until backup arrived. Hopefully.

"Is he always this rough Nick?" I asked as he came back with a bag of peas for a particular spot on my shoulder that was already purple.

"It's the excitement of the upcoming hunt. Can't you feel it." he dropped down in front of me. There was excitement in his eyes, and a pink flush on his cheeks.

"Too bad I don't get to go." I smiled and tweaked his nose.

"Do you think you can Change?" Jeremy's voice came from behind. I swivelled around to him. "More than once." We'd been keeping my Changes regular while it was just three of us at Stonehaven. Besides the routine, if I felt it coming on, I was set outside to wait and see if it would happen or not. The main focus had been teaching me control over them, to Change more so at will.

"I want to try. Please." I added with a smile. Jeremy chuckled and turned away.

"Get ready. You leave when it gets dark. Nick, make sure she eats."

"He doesn't want me getting the munchies." I nudged him in the ribs. We went over to the kitchen and I pulled out a lot of meat and a jar of peanut butter. It was like a godsend finding the unopened jar in the back of a cupboard. It was still good and all mine. I sat at the couch with a spoon and waited for Nick to bring the other food over.

"Here. Eat the fatty spread. I'll give you the good stuff." he kissed my temple and settled behind me feeding us slices of meat. I ate until I was beyond full just to make sure no bunnies tempted me later. There was a loud whoop upstairs and a cry from Elena. I sat up spoon in my mouth as Clay marched down the stairs, Elena thrown over his shoulder. Tonio and Peter came out from their respective hiding places.

"Get ready. It's time to hunt." His eyes held the same excited look as when he brought in a new body. I needed more peanut butter.

**Let me know how you feel about Nick and Eve. I'd like to know if its heading where people want :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I felt inspired so you all benefit from it. Kelley Armstrong will forever be thanked for her wonderful creation. We all know what that is. Anyway enjoy the Chapter. Might have a little more lemon juice in the next chapter. Let me know if you want that :) Enjoy lovelies.**

* * *

We pulled up in the forest bordering Bear Valley. It wasn't a big town from the look of it. Elena explained that maybe eight thousand people lived here. There wasn't a lot of work so people traveled to their jobs but most still stayed. Tonio and Peter were searching as humans, just wondering through the streets in areas Jeremy thought the mutt could be staying. We would be taking the opposite end of the town, looking into single houses or rooms that the mutt could be staying that were easily done in wolf form. We pulled up in a deserted parking lot behind a closed medical clinic. Clay instructed us to find a place to Change and then we would start sniffing around. I could already feel the Change beginning as I went to search. It was one of my scheduled nights and my body, so used to the routine, wanted the shift. I crouched between two dumpsters, tore off my clothes and concentrated. I felt my skin shift and pin pricks shooting through me. I breathed loudly, focusing on it. I could hear my bones starting to break and gritted my teeth trying not to cry out from the pain. It kept getting worse until I was sure I would pass out. I lay panting on the ground, my muscles quivering as if I had run a marathon.

Nick loped over at once and started nuzzling through my fur, licking my muzzle. We split off from each other, keeping within scent range and headed towards our search area. There were so many amazing smells as a wolf in urban areas. I stopped every so often to catch a new smell which was something I hadn't caught as a human. Nick was sent off by Clay's nip to go search elsewhere and he hurried me along with huffs of impatience. This was also a learning thing for me. I followed his lead, sniffing the ground and trying to filter out everything but the smell of wolf. Clay picked it up and whined, beckoning me over from the burger I found in a bin. I had to get through the human smell and the other gross smells that permeated the ground we walked on but there was the musky scent of a werewolf. We followed it for almost an hour, having to wait in the bushes to cross the main road. A couple of times I lost the scent and even though Clay didn't he made me go back and find it. It ended at a group of single-level brick houses that looked really old. Clay loped away from me, I went to follow but he growled. I waited where I was told and a low howl rang though the air. He was letting the others know where we were. He returned and nudged me into a hedge and headed off into others. I relaxed on the ground trying to calm my body down into Changing back. It was harder because I was fueled from the tracking. I heard pegs fly from a clothes line nearby and focused harder. The Change back was painful and I felt like there were dozens of knots in my body. So much for relaxing. I poked my head out of the bushes and saw a pile of clothes. Underpants, shorts and a T-shirt. Slightly too large for me but it was fine. Clay had a pair of boxers on which was better than nothing.

"Come on, let's go see where they're sleeping." he said quietly. "You did well." I felt proud from the praise. It was nicer than being punished. But that wouldn't happen any more, Jeremy had promised I would be safe. However there was a slight problem with tracking him in my human form. I couldn't smell anything remotely werewolf.

"Clay I can't smell him." I admitted softly. Clay shrugged.

"You're not going to for a while. The scent is here, just keep an eye out for people I'll try and find it." Well that would make sense it wasn't like I stuck my nose to the ground and tried to sniff out something before I was turned. I would be in a straight jacket rather than turning into a wolf. We weaved through the houses and I saw a fluffy yellow dog ahead sniffing around a house. Scratch that, it was Elena. I could pick out that scent on the wind. Clay walked up to her and ran his fingers over her head. She snapped at him and stalked off, not before sniffing at me. Clay leaned against the wall of the building and we waited.

"When I'm Changed, stay Changed or give me privacy!" She snapped at him, reappearing naked from the bushes. "Do not pet me!"

"I wasn't petting you darling." Clay threw his hands up exasperated. He didn't argue but sniffed the air. "The mutt's place is here but I don't think anyone is home."

"I don't suppose you got some clothes for me?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"I'm enjoying the view. Besides if the police come I'm sure you can convince them to let us go." I would have slapped him. Elena huffed and went about her business as if she had clothes on. She twisted the handle to the back door sharply with a loud snap and we were inside.

The inside of his house smelt like rotting meat. Elena gagged slightly but the smell didn't bother me really. I lived with dead corpses in a warm shed. They smelt worse than this. We went into the living room. I wouldn't be surprised if the smell was just from the mess in here. There were clothes strew all over the furniture and floor. Beer cans littered in the corners.

"I can't see a body but he's definitely killed in here." Elena explained. Clay started going through the bathroom, pulling apart the cupboards while Elena kept in the living room. The only other place was the bedroom. I opened the door and peered in. It didn't look very messy but the smell was more pungent.

"If I were a killing werewolf, where would I hide my snacks." I mumbled pulling out the bedside drawers. Nothing much in those, nothing to ID him anyway. As I was sifting through the bottom drawer, my eye caught something under the bed. Hair. I reached under it and pulled it out. It was hair, brunette, with the scalp still attached. I felt my gorge rise, but swallowed stiffly. _You've eviscerated a man before. This is only a scalp...of an innocent woman._ I tried to think of other things but it's really hard while holding a clump of skin and hair. But the fact that he was keeping this said a lot about the type of person he was before becoming a werewolf.

"He's keeping trophies." I called out to the others. Elena looked disgusted when she saw the hanging scalp however Clay didn't really make a comment, he just went about searching under the bed. "Find anything?"

"Nothing that would tell us who he is." Elena said. Clay took the scalp off me and threw it back under the bed looking around still. "He's new and young. Most likely hereditary. No newly bitten werewolf would have this kind of experience. Daddy should have taught him to stay out of Pack territory."

"He might not be new." I blurted out. They both looked at me.

"And why is that Eve?" Clay drawled out sitting back on his hunches. Both of them may be well versed in the world of werewolves but I wasn't that detached from the human world yet. A person didn't have to be a wolf to have this kind of behaviour. It was on the news all the time.

"Well he keeps trophies. That's the kind of behaviour that would have shown up on anyone's radar. He could have been killing as a human. Being a wolf would have made it easier." I shrugged.

"You think he could have been bitten?" Elena looked a little skeptical, her eyes darting between Clay and myself.

"Maybe. People who keep scalps as trophies aren't going to be that hard to find on the internet." I said sarcastically looking at Clay pointedly. I thought psychopaths were able to identify each other.

"Go and look through the kitchen again, see if we missed anything." Clay said frowning at my tone. I stalked out of the room, flicking him an obscene gesture. He didn't have to dismiss me like that. I may not know werewolves that well but they were still human. That part I understood. Nick arrived as I was pulling out the last few drawers. He had a pair of tracksuit pants slung low on his hips. There were my happy thoughts for the next time I pulled gory parts out from under beds.

"Is he here?" He asked excitedly looking around the room. Clay came out of the bedroom.

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and went back to the boring old drawer. Not even the sight of Nick could make me feel better. I felt unwanted really.

"Are we going to wait for him?"

"He'll smell us before he got inside. Unless he's completely inexperienced, he'll smell us when he gets back. Hopefully then he'll high-tail it out of here and we can kill him off Pack territory." Elena said firmly. Well Jeremy had sent her here to make the decisions."

"He spends his evenings scouring the local meat markets." Clay said holding up two books. Elena grabbed them from him and studied them both. "If he's too dumb to leave tonight, we'll be able to find him."

"So what now?" I asked snapping the drawer back shut.

"Back to get our clothes. Go back outside to Change, okay?"

"Again?" Elena looked surprised. Did she happen to forget she was naked?

"Feel like streaking home darling? Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Never mind, just give me a minute." She disappeared back into the bedroom, leaving the door open a crack. I wondered back outside with Nick. He ran a hand down my arm, pulling me back to him.

"You alright?

"I think he might have killed when he was human. But...Clay's an ass." I drawled the last part. I mean they'd done this lots of times. This was just my first. But it didn't change the fact I had learned about human killers. It didn't matter to him though, no matter how many time I had told him. Experience was everything with Clay. Nick smiled at me and tweaked my nose.

"You might be onto something. Do you want my help?" It made me feel a little better. I think it was just my pride that was hurt from Clay's dismissal. That and I was still pissed off at him.

"I need access to the wonders of the internet." I asked. He leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"Don't let Clay get to you. He's doing what he can to make Elena stay." So they were together. I wonder what he did to mess that up. Did he find her like me or did something else happen to her. Clay came out of the house as a wolf and growled his impatience. I rolled my eyes at him and went into the bushes. I threw the clothes over the fence in case the mutt came looking and focused on Changing.

Nick nudged me onto my feet. I whined in protest, wanting to lay on the ground for longer. My body hurt. It wasn't used to Changing multiple times on demand. Elena seemed to have the same amount of trouble as we both emerged at the same time. Except she hid the fact it was hard, just snapping at Clay in annoyance. He jumped around her like an excited puppy. We loped through back allies of storage units, keeping to the dark and moving as fast as we could. There were still people out in Bear Valley so we needed to be careful. Elena and Clay started to race while Nick and I went at a more leisurely pace. As we rounded a corner, up ahead I saw both of them skid to a halt. Nick pushed me into the shadows, forcing me to crawl up to where Clay was hidden. Nick stepped over me, protectively. Elena was hidden behind some trash cans. I heard voices, drunken ones and they were heading down this alleyway.

We all held still, pretending to be apart of the shadows. One of the boys tripped, falling right in front of Elena. I saw Clay stiffen and heard Elena growl. My mouth started to water. I felt myself tense as their fear filled the alley. I wanted them to run, I wanted to chase, they smelt like prey. One of the boys bolted down the alley and I skitted up. Nick grabbed the back of my neck, hard. I yelped loudly and tried to twist as I saw Clay launch at the other boy. Elena threw herself at Clay, and they both fell in a pile, jumping up and bolting away. Nick put me down and we quickly went to catch up. There was no stopping until we got back to our clothes.

Nick had his jacket wrapped around me in the car. I felt dazed after Changing back, almost detached from myself. It took me forever to get dressed again and get in the car. I had wanted to kill that boy. That was all I could think about. I wanted him to run so I could chase him and kill him. There was something wrong. I wanted him as a meal. I felt bile rise up my throat suddenly and threw up out the window. Clay swore and pulled over, Nick throwing the door open and holding my hair back.

"Fuck!" Elena said coming around to me when I stopped. "We should have made sure you were okay before we left." she handed me some water.

"It's fine. I think I overdid myself with Changing." I lied. Clay was looking at me sternly. It wasn't the first time this had happened. And he knew it. But nothing was said so my lie went unnoticed. Elena watched me drink some more water before she got back in the car. Nick let me rest against him for the rest of the drive. Stonehaven was dark when we arrived back. Tonio's car was still gone so he and Peter were still investigating. Elena and Clay ran towards the house, bickering. Nick laughed and I felt his excitement run through me too, banishing the bad thoughts from my mind. I had just done my first hunt. That was something to be excited about. We followed them inside, Nick mimicking them in high-pitched voices. The door creaked open to Jeremy's room. I had seen him go in there at night so I assumed it was his.

"Did you find him?" His voice didn't sound sleepy. He had been waiting for us.

"Nope. But we found were he was staying." Elena explained excitedly, before Clay could get a word out.

"Did you kill him?" Jeremy intersected.

"Too risky. But we-"

"Tell me the rest in the morning." he shut the door. The others were surprised, they just walked back the way they came. I continued to look at the door. Seriously was this such a common occurrence? There were too many things I still had to get used to.

"Guess I'll be beating you to it tomorrow." Elena taunted Clay. He pounced on her, knocking her onto the ground.

"How about we play for it? Name the game darling?"

"Poker?" Nick suggested. He hooked his arm around my shoulders. "And don't think you're getting out of this one."

"Go get the cards, I'll mix some drinks." I guess there was some normality amongst them. Although I was not looking forward to the yet to be determined stakes. I was a lousy poker player. And telling Nick that only made him more happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, new chapter is up. Disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong is amazing and we thank her for her creations. We all know what they are. Let me know what you think. Enjoy.**

Clay won poker. I don't know how, but I think it might have something to do with the fact his face has one expression and I had no clue what I was doing to begin with. I half sat on Nick so he could see my cards which became a gang up against Clay when Elena wanted to "help me". And yet he still won. Bitch. I didn't understand what Clay wanted. It was just if he won he could talk to Elena outside. From her glower at him I think I might have missed something. Elena just wanted to kill the mutt. I think she made the smarter choice. She followed him out of Clay's room. And that left two.

"Poker's hard." I grumbled. Nick chuckled and nuzzled into my neck, kissing a soft spot on my shoulder. "It's not the only thing."

"Tease." he bit down against my skin and I gasped. That felt really good. He flicked his tongue out and teased the now sensitive skin. I gripped his leg, leaning into his warm chest as pleasure licked through my veins. Suddenly I was scooped up in his arms and he was marching out of the room. He kicked open another door, I think this was his bedroom when he stayed and threw me onto the bed. Yup, this was his room alright. Everything oozed class, sex and money. He stood at the end of the bed and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, letting me get a good look at the body underneath it. Handsome face, sculpted muscles, flat stomach, jeans slung low over his hips. I wasn't going to complain.

"Like what you see?" he winked, grabbing my ankle and pulling me towards him as I squealed.

"I don't know" I mused, placing a finger against my lip, studying him. "You're still a little out of my eyesight. I may have to leave and re-evaluate when I can see." he landed on the bed next to me, his face close to mine. I was tempted to kiss him then and there.

"Better?" I reached over and touched his skin. It was really warm, hot, and smooth. I did what girl with half a brain cell would do and ran my hands over that body. Well I kept above waistline which was covered but letting me know something wanted out. His breathing was laboured and his eyes were dark, watching.

"This was fun, we should do it again." I smiled and sat up. Nick gripped my waist and pulled me back down with a deep growl. His body half lay on me as he caressed my sides. His kiss was demanding, desperate and combined with his touch sent lightning bolts between my legs. This was a man that knew what he was doing. My shirt was on the floor with my pants, we were under the covers which were silk against my skin. His lips were everywhere, places I could never have dreamed and his hands moulded my skin like putty.

"You are beautiful." he said between kisses. His hand slipped between my thighs and tugged at my panties. I jumped at his touch. I wasn't extremely turned on any more. I was nervous and feeling vulnerable. Horny, yes, but my brain had decided to work again.

"Too much." I gasped, pulling back the covers. Nick sat up fast placing a hand against my cheek. I could see the lust in his eyes and I knew he was fighting it off.

"Am I going too fast?" he puffed. I pushed the sweaty hair off my forehead where it was plastered. The look on his face was of a man who hadn't worked something very simple out.

"I don't exactly know what fast is." I admitted trying to sound like it didn't bother me.

"Eve?" he said my name so quietly I thought it was to himself. "Are you a virgin?"

"What gave it away?"

"Fuck." he cursed, rolling me onto my back so I was looking up at his face. A startled one at that. "And I...we almost...I thought..."

"You thought I wasn't?" I will take that as a compliment.

"I shouldn't have assumed." he admitted. "It wasn't right." I shrugged and kissed him gently on the cheek. I don't think he had had many virgins before.

"I liked what you were doing. I'm just a little nervous." I was already in my underwear there really was no time to get embarrassed.

"Not tonight." he kissed me tenderly on the lips. "I wouldn't feel right."

"Well at least I didn't turn into a wolf like last time we were in bed." I joked. He laughed, loudly. It sounded very similar to Antonio's. I'm not sure if the comparison came at the right time.

"You have a point. Stay. I promise to keep my hands to myself."

"And if I don't want you to?" desire was still throbbing inside of me, missing his touch. He looked to be feeling the same way, clenching his fist tightly.

"Eve, you're testing my limits." he let out a shallow breath. His expression was calm, clear headed. "Come, I think we both need to get some sleep." I think that was a good idea. The thrill of the hunt had sent us all into overdrive. It would crash just as quickly as it peaked. I let him tuck me in, shifting his body around me and slipping an arm under my pillow so I could lay against his shoulder. His body relaxed behind me. We were both tired. "Let me do this right. For once." he whispered.

"You're not buying me lingerie." I muttered sleepily. Cool air snuck under the blankets as he raised them slightly.

"I don't think you need any help in that department anyway." I smacked him in the chest and rolled away. That would teach him.

I stretched out my cramped muscles as the cool air in the room blew over my exposed body pulling me out of what was a peaceful night. My hand smacked into something hard above me and I knocked my head.

"Ow." I complained loudly opening my eyes. I was looking at the end of Nick's bed. Well looking up at it from the floor. "What the hell?" I could hear gentle snores coming from the bed in front of me. Thankfully no one had noticed the change in my sleeping habits. I dislodged myself from the cramped space under Nick's desk and padded back over to where he was sleeping peacefully. A little pool of drool marked his pillow and his hair was all messy. The air in his room was chilly although it might have been more because I didn't have proper clothing on. I was really glad no one found me under the desk. I slipped in under the covers, letting it warm my skin. Nick's eyes opened slightly at the movement and he shuffled closer pulling me right into his little wet patch on the pillow.

"Thanks for that." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Sleep." he slurred out obliviously. I pulled a clean pillow over for me and held onto his arm tight hoping the next time I woke up I would still be in the bed.

I was alone when I woke up again in the large bed. It felt strange waking up in someone else's bed. His smell was all over it which was musky and intoxicating. The sheets were soft against my skin and I rolled around in them enjoying the feeling. It was still dark in his room, the sun just peaking through his thick dark curtains.

"So, sleeping beauty finally decided to wake up." Nick's voice said at the door. I smiled from my half curled position in the middle of the bed and smiled up at him. He had two steaming plates of food in his hands and he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt. "I have food."

"What time is it?" I sat up for the food letting the blanket bunch around my waist.

"Not early enough." he rumbled handing me my plate and shirt off the floor. "Put this on before I decide food can wait."

"Nick Sorrentino, did you just pick food over sex?" I winked biting into a soaking pancake. He shook his head and slipped in next to me. I leaned on him, sinking in the bed to enjoy my meal.

"As me again when I've finished eating." he challenged licking syrup from my lip.

"Please don't." Clay's voice said from the door. He had dirt smeared across his cheek and his hair was awry. "Jeremy wants us to come downstairs." he stepped into the room, looking around Nick at me.

"Don't even go there." I warned him, trying to mimic the look he used to intimidate people. He snorted and shook his head.

"No, no, I'm not going to say a word." he walked out of the room, fist bumping Nick as he went by. I pretended not to notice, smiling into my toast.

Clay didn't go downstairs, poor Elena had the big bad wolf pounding at her door. Clearly he had been sent to rustle up everyone as Peter and Tonio were already downstairs. I had pulled on fresh clothes before coming down. Jeremy pushed another plate of food to me as I sat at the table. Clay was still upstairs beating down Elena's door.

"Eat. We have another long day ahead of us." he said quietly. The front door opened and Elena darted through looking annoyed but she smiled when Antonio burst out laughing.

"You've lost Clay!" he shouted up the stairs. "She outsmarted you." There was some grumbling and swearing but he came down, trying to sit next to her. I slipped further away from Jeremy and let her sit down between us.

"Thanks." she smiled. Nick and Peter tackled Clay for more food. I didn't think there could be chaos while eating but those three proved two things; there could be and that Clay actually had a fun side to him. He joked and messed around with the other two. Elena and I had a peaceful breakfast. She told me about her career as a journalist in Toronto which sounded amazing. I might actually be able to have a semi-normal life after all. After the food was scraped away Elena recounted to Antonio and Peter what we found later night. Afterwards Jeremy folded his newspaper shut and looked sternly at Elena.

"Is that all?" his voice sounded different to normal. I shrank back in my seat. I think he was mad.

"What more is there?" Clay interjected. Jeremy held up the local newspaper. WILD DOGS SPOTTED IN TOWN was splayed across the front page. Well I guess we were really in trouble.

"Whoops." Elena murmured under her breath. Jeremy growled, it was not a playful one that I was used to.

"All four of you were seen." he said, his voice rising slightly. Antonio and Peter stood awkwardly and slipped out of the room. "I told you to split up."

"Two boys came in where we were hiding. They saw Elena and one grabbed a broken bottle. It happened after we'd searched the apartment." Clay said defensively.

"Not only were you seen, do you realise what would happen if Eve had lost control?" I could feel everyone's eyes on me, looking at me carefully. Even though I hadn't said anything about my urges it was as if they could read my mind about it. Clay's expression hardened and he turned back to Jeremy.

"I would have dealt with her."

"You would have killed me?" I asked. Elena put her hand on my wrist.

"Clay..."

"What do you want me to say?" he turned to me. "Yes, if you threatened the Pack I would have done what was necessary." I shot out of my seat, the chair falling to the ground and stalked out of the room. Tonio reached for my arm but I squirmed out of his grip and went out the front. Thankfully no one followed. I would just be insulted right now. I jogged into the woods keeping close to the boundary but not close enough they could see me. I was hurt. I don't think I would have been hurt had they said something when I first arrived. But no. Everyone spouted the protect and caring talk but not once had they said "hey you stuff up and lights out." I was right. This was just another prison. A fancier one than the shed but I wasn't going anywhere. And I hated Clay. I showed that I could control myself and rather than saying that he's already planning for me to make a mistake. One that I think every werewolf faced. I saw Nick come out the back of the house, I felt as if he was staring at me from my hiding spot. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes at the sight of him, my chest felt tight. He went to go down the steps but Jeremy and Elena came out and spoke to him. Jeremy placed a hand on his slumped shoulder and guided him back inside. Elena started walking towards the forest and Jeremy jogged to catch up with her. I turned and walked further into the forest.

I wasn't walking for long when I heard them behind me. My face felt cold from the breeze that was blowing through. I leaned against a tree, my arms crossed over my chest and waited. There was a moment of silence, some muted voices and Elena appeared first, Jeremy a few paces behind.

"Are you okay?" She said softly, "Clay shouldn't have said that. We all face problems with control."

"If I fucked up and hurt any of you he would feel responsible." I kicked a rock at my feet over, watching the bugs scatter off to find a new home. I felt like those bugs. Turning into a werewolf had kicked my rock over.

"Why do you think that?" Jeremy asked from a few paces back.

"Because he did this to me. He may not have bit me but he kept me locked away for weeks. Wouldn't you feel responsible?"

"I do. I should have caught onto his behaviour earlier. Clay will not hurt you. You have my word." Elena nodded and squeezed my wrist.

"But why me?" my voice cracked as I asked. The breeze on my cheeks was cold again. I let out a choked sob and slipped to the ground. I hadn't cried since I got here. It was like a blessing compared to what I had been subjected to. I kept thinking things were too good to be true. Maybe they were. I felt Jeremy come close and they stood around me, letting me cry my grief out.

"Here." Jeremy crouched down and handed me a handkerchief, a blue 'J' was embroidered in the corner.

"Thanks." I wiped my eyes dry and gripped it tight in my hand. I was glad I wasn't snotty. I didn't need that right now. My heartbeat began to calm as I breathed out slowly trying to steady myself. "I'm sorry Jeremy."

"No, I am. I don't know what happened but I want you to talk to me if you would like." he offered.

"Me too." Elena said. "It can be hard for us girls." I nodded and accepted her hand. I dusted myself off, ignoring the painful throbbing in my head that always came on after a bout of crying. I was also thankful I didn't Change due to the emotional stress. I'm not sure what that really constituted, but not Changing was a good start. We started to walk back to the house, Jeremy taking a little detour around to the front rather than entering through the kitchen where it was a little more crowded. Elena stopped a couple of times during the walk, sniffing the air loudly. The first time I did it, I copied her but I couldn't find anything unusual.

"Elena has the best nose in both forms." Jeremy explained looking at her proud. Besides being female, she must have been an asset for the Pack. "What is it?" he seemed curious after the third pause. I'll admit I was too. Maybe there was a herd of deer. Nick had said they were really fun to hunt in a group.

"Do you smell that?" she asked moving further into the woods, sniffing the air deeply. "Eve come here and smell." I went and stood next to her smelling the air like she was. I gagged. It was putrid, worse than the smell in the Mutts apartment.

"Where is it coming from Elena?" Jeremy said slowly. We followed behind her as she tracked the smell. It was amazing to watch, the way she held the smell and followed it through the forest. We came to a stream with a wooden bridge over it. The smell was stronger here. I didn't need super nose skills to tell that.

"This is close to the edge of the property." Jeremy explained. I wandered over to Elena crouching by the stream. There was a ghostly shape in the water. A foot, grey with decay and bloated making it look oddly shaped. Not to mention it wasn't attached to anything.

"Wait here." Elena said quietly. I nodded and went over to Jeremy who was standing on top of the bridge. We waited in silence while Elena investigated. I did not envy her. I had seen and made too many dead bodies for my liking. "Eve, can you come down here." I looked at Jeremy. He nodded gently and helped me down the side of the bank. I copied Elena's posture, using the bridge as support. The body wasn't whole. It was another girl, partially eaten. Shredded skin and muscle with bones jutting here and there. The mutt had feasted on her and then tossed it on the property. I tried not to look at the head, twisted with open glassy eyes. Not to mention the fact her neck look like a messy clump of decaying tissue. There wasn't a lot of blood for such a messy job.

"She wasn't killed here?" I asked Elena who nodded in confirmation.

"No, he placed her here deliberately." Elena trembled as she spoke, angry. We went back up to Jeremy who was waiting patiently. "We have to dispose of it Jer. We can go back to the house and come – " I jumped behind Jeremy as loud noisy things came thrashing through the bushes. From the smell, humans. And the sound they were making said they were on a mission. One that required guns.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys new chapter is up. I'm back studying so I have planned to make a new chapter at least once a week on a Wednesday to brighten everyone's hump day. Hope you enjoy, I purposely didn't do the rave scene purely due to OC's experience. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. Next chapter will have Clay teaching Eve to fight. Disclaimer: Armstrong is amazing and we all wish we had her mind to create such wonderful characters. OC is mine of course. **

"This is private property." Jeremy said clearly as two men appeared. I was surprised there was only two of them from the noise they made. But I was right about one thing, they had guns. Jeremy pulled Elena behind him as she reappeared from under the bridge. She had ducked down to further conceal the body.

"This is private property." Jeremy repeated louder and firmer. One of the men, well I wouldn't call him that, he was largely built but the acne and oily hair gave away his youth. He was only a teenager.

"So what the hell are you doing here?" he argued puffing up, taking a few steps towards us. I felt my body bristle at his hostility.. The other man grabbed his arm and yanked him back in line.

"Pardon my son, he means no harm. You're..." he trailed off looking at Jeremy with little recognition.

"I am the owner of the property yes." Jeremy answered for him looking calmly between them. There was more noise behind them and I took a step forward, Jeremy holding his arm out to stop me. Two more people appeared, a male and female with more guns. Clay would have a field day if he were here. They looked surprised at our presence and lowered their guns. Thank goodness there were no trigger happy people.

"I understand you own this land," the father of the boy started, "but we're searching for wild dogs. Two boys from town spotted four of them last night. I'm sure you heard about another girl going missing?"

"I did not." Jeremy interjected.

"Well, we're conducting a search. The dogs were spotted out here last night and we're looking for them. To find the missing girl." _That may have been taken by wild dogs, which we are trying to find so we can find the missing girl._ I thought with a smile. I wanted to ask him to repeat himself. "So if you don't mind we're going to..."

"I do mind." Jeremy spoke loudly. The man looked confused, then the message sank in and he straightened up, trying to look intimidating. I'd seen men his size cry and plead like little boys.

"Well we need to continue our search around here."

"Did you stop by the house to ask for permission?" checkmate.

"No, but we..."

"So you phoned the house to ask for permission?"

"No..." the man's voice had risen as the prospect of continuing the search was shut down in front of him. The teenager was fidgeting, hopefully feeling embarrassed for trying to act like an adult. Not that I was one, I hated to make my own appointments.

"Well I suggest you go back the way you came and wait for me at the house. I don't normally mind granting permission however I do not need to be constantly worrying about running into armed people while walking through my land." it was a no brainer why he was alpha. The people weren't able to respond, they just opened their mouths like fish and tried not to look at us. The main man seemed more intelligent and weighed up his options which were really just one if he didn't do as Jeremy asked. They were making a move to leave when Clay came barging through the woods. Jeremy pushed me to the side and both he and Elena's focus turned to the raging psychopath.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" he snarled looking at them menacingly. Well I guess this is what happened when you invaded a werewolves territory. Well one with a few bolts loose.

"They're looking for wild dogs." Jeremy said softly trying to reason. But Clay chose to ignore him.

"Did you miss the fucking signs or are you just plain stupid?"

"Eve, back to the house please. Wait for our guests to arrive." Jeremy said to me. I nodded, thankful. Clay's temper was getting worse and after this morning I was more than happy to stay away from him. I smiled and waved at the hunters and jogged back through the woods. It took me a while to find my way back as there were so many different smells taking different paths and going straight doesn't mean you are. But I wasn't entirely without a sense of direction. I did manage to make it back inside before a search party was sent for me. Not really, I picked up Clay's scent and followed it away from the direction of the bridge.

Antonio was waiting for me when I stepped through the back door into the kitchen. He wrapped me up in a big hug and slid a sandwich across to me. My stomach rumbled and I wolfed it down in a handful of bites. He watched me eat, I could feel the weight of his stare and I knew he wanted to say something. As soon as the last crumb hit he straightened in his seat.

"Eve, about what Clay said this morning."

"I know it wasn't me. But Clay should feel responsible. He did lock me up." he nodded and went over to the freezer with a sad smile.

"I know princess, I just don't want you to blame yourself." I smiled at the endearment and squealed with excitement when I saw the peanut butter ice cream in his hands. The issue of Clay was gone. "I'm glad to see you smile."

"Where did you get this?" I pulled open the lid, inhaling the delicious scent. Who cares about bunnies, this stuff was everything a girl needed.

"Ask Nick. He's upstairs somewhere." I rose and hugged him tightly. Before I left I turned back to him, his eyebrow raised in question.

"There are hunters on the land. We found another victim under a bridge and the hunters surprised us." I explained. Antonio sighed.

"And I let Clay out to find Elena. Well, I better get Peter so we can dispose of it. Did Jeremy get rid of the hunters?"

"I don't know he sent me back when Clay showed up. But he wouldn't let them continue their search."

"Good. Peter!" he called out through the house. There was no reply. He muttered something about sleeping with headphones and filled up a jug of water. I resisted the urge to ask when he walked out with it.

I wandered upstairs, and sniffed out Nick. He was in the bathroom and judging from the steam coming out from under the door, he had just gotten out. I twisted the handle and cracked it open. When the door didn't slam back in my face I went in. There is no better sight than a man fresh out of the shower in a towel. And I even had ice cream to eat with the show.

"Something wrong Eve?" he smiled into the mirror brushing his hair back. I scooped out a mouthful of ice cream. There was a loud yell and profuse swearing from another room. Nick raised an eyebrow, it was an identical look to Tonio.

"Just came to say thank you." he looked over at me, the spoon still in my mouth and walked over, slowly. It was kind of him to allow me enough time to ogle him. "Want some?"

I offered him the spoon but he gripped my wrist and shoved it over my head against the door. I gasped and felt his mouth against mine, his body pressed against me, hot and damp from the shower. I tried to free my hand but he resisted, pressing me further again the door. I could feel him through the towel, His lips left mine and moved down my neck nipping and licking roughly. I groaned and ground against him feeling the heat between my thighs. I moved my free arm up to touch him, forgetting that I had the ice cream. The frozen carton touched his skin and he jumped away with a chuckle. And a very pleased grin.

"You're very welcome." he said breathlessly. I wanted to be more welcome, to have his body against mine again. I ate more ice cream and tried to keep my thoughts somewhat modest. "You didn't come to me about ice cream."

"I did. It was thoughtful. I appreciate it. And...I was hoping I could steal you away for the day?"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Do you want to keep me company while we wait for some hunters to arrive?" at least he would distract me from the boredom that would surely surface. The hunters would probably get lost or not even show up. I hoped it was the second one. Nick winked and nipped at my lip.

"Sure. We can keep watch from my bedroom. I'm sure I could keep you entertained." there was movement in his towel. My eyes shot back up to his chest as my cheeks darkened.

"I'm sure you could but this is important." I said opening the bathroom door, letting the cool air seep in.

"Pleasuring a woman is always important to me."

"Sorry Nick but you've both been summoned." Elena called out as she jumped up the last couple of stairs. Her eyebrow raised at the sight of Nick in a towel but she didn't comment. That was when I noticed she wasn't as clean as when we set out this morning. She was covered in more mud than when I last saw her wading out to inspect a body and her arm was speckled with small puncture wounds. Nick frowned at the sight of her.

"What the hell happened?"

"Jeremy needs you downstairs. The mutt left us a present." Nick growled low stalked into his room. I smiled softly and went back downstairs. Duties came first I guess.

I threw the ice cream back in the freezer with a glare, smelling Clay entering the room. Anger pooled in me at the sight of him. I didn't care what he thought of me, I was mad that he had done all of this too me and wouldn't accept responsibility. He couldn't just dispose of me like yesterdays rubbish. I had to put up with him, Elena had barred herself in her room, I heard her yelling at Clay. The other three had been summoned into the study so Jeremy could get them up to date. I hope it didn't take long.

"Help me get lunch ready." he said gruffly. I growled and grumbled but did it anyway. My stomach was greedily asking for food. I made thick meat filled sandwiches while Clay sliced up sausages and made pancakes. Someone was still in the bad books with Elena. It didn't take long for the smell of food to attract everyone like flies. I would have liked for it to be a nice lunch, but Clay was around so I felt tense. He growled at Nick every time he went to touch me which only made me more annoyed. I bit my tongue trying to ignore him, which Nick was easily doing, nibbling on my neck but when Clay accused me of encouraging him I might have lost my temper and thrown a plate at him. I wouldn't have admitted it, had Jeremy not walked in just as it left my hand. I got sent to time out in the study.

I waited in the study on the couch. I felt guilty, I knew Jeremy wouldn't let him hurt me. I had to trust him on that. Not to mention there were other things bothering him and a bratty girl wasn't exactly something he needed. He had been so patient and kind since I arrived. I was left alone for some time. I could hear Jeremy outlining the plan for tonight. I wanted to be able to participate but this was probably part of my punishment. One I had no ground to argue against.

"I'm sorry." I said standing as soon as he entered the room. He gestured for me to sit and took up a chair across from me. I couldn't look at him, feeling sick with guilt.

"I'm not mad Eve. I could hear what was going on." he explained. "But I can't have you loosing your temper like that." I twisted my neck trying to relive the pressure there. It was all over my skin like knots.

"Sorry. I didn't like him growling so much." Jeremy studied me for a little.

"Did Nick excite your emotions?" his question was unexpected and I smiled and blushed looking into my hands. He was like a father figure it was embarrassing. I nodded my head in a small jerk. "That would explain the temper. You need to Change. Get out the bottled emotions. I'm going to have to have a word with Nick." that was a conversation I wanted no part of. This was embarrassing enough.

"What about the hunters?" I changed the subject quickly. I was not about to go running around with men armed with guns.

"I spoke to the police and they won't be back for a while. I'll come with you of course. Elena and Clay are going back to the mutts apartment tonight." Good, hopefully it would solve the problems and things would be less strained around here. It was easy to see it on everyone. They didn't like having the mutt on their territory. I felt angry but it was more because of how the others were feeling. I was yet to feel truly territorial for anything more than my bedroom.

"So would it just be you and I running?"

"Yes, I want to see how you go with a small hunt." my mouth began to water and my stomach made a nice loud happy noise. Jeremy chuckled and rose. "There's some food left over for you."

"Thank you. I am sorry." I repeated. He leaned down and gripped my shoulder gently.

"A minor setback. We all have them. We'll work on them as a Pack." I felt all warm and fuzzy inside. Accepted. I behaved for the rest of the day, and Nick filled me in with what was happening. Elena and Clay were hunting the mutt but Nick and Tonio would be disposing of the body. That sounded messy but it had to be done.

"Maybe next time you can come with us?" he said rubbing his palm into the heel of my foot. We were sprawled out on the floor of the living room. I had a book out, a nice calm activity that Jeremy suggested. He hadn't suggested Nick but I wasn't going to complain. Peter had other ideas about passing the time. He was outside, running back and forth, cackling loudly and taunting Clay who was on the roof.

"He sounds like an escaped maniac." I commented sitting up on my elbows trying to look out the back door. Elena came bounding down the stairs with a smile.

"Logan called, he's on his way." she paused and turned back, "Pete found the old football. The one Clay threw into the attic." she raced outside. One look from Nick said we were doing the wrong activity. Peter had set up goals at each end of the large grass area surrounding the house. Tonio came out to make up numbers, and claimed me as his fellow team-mate. Nick joined us and Peter was left with Clay and Elena. I'd never played before but from the looks of Elena she wasn't that much better. The boys didn't tackle us hard, they just picked us up and ran with us screaming and holding on for dear life. Jeremy called time at dusk and everyone's demeanour changed, renewed energy washed through them. The thrill of the hunt.

Elena and Clay left at nine, after a light dinner. Nick and Antonio were to wait for them before they went to the dump. They settled themselves in the study by the phone and played some poker.

"Sure you don't want to play?" Nick asked as I stood at the doorway waiting for Jeremy to come downstairs. I was dressed in leggings and a singlet, easy enough for a Change. Nick had tried to accidentally walk in twice before I sent him downstairs. "It's strip poker."

"Then I won't interrupt boy's night. Is it just me or does it feel cold in here?" I smiled and poked out my tongue while Pete threw chips at him.

"Have a good run." Tonio called just as Jeremy hit the last step. I could feel the beginning of it already, the prickling skin and the burning down my spine. Jeremy kept me close to concealments in case I didn't make it to the forest. I had barely gotten my clothes off when my body bowed with a cry and the spasms started. I clenched my teeth through this one, the pain was worse, a result from too much last night. But I needed to Change. The emotions I had bottled up over the day were purged with the Change. I felt lighter even though it was painful and left me winded on the ground.

I sniffed the ground and flicked my ears around, listening for Jeremy. A low howl came from nearby and I whined, loping over. He was relaxing on the ground, giving no indication that he heard me. I dropped onto my stomach and crawled forward through the low bushes. I sprung onto him with a playing howl and toppled over him into the dirt. Jeremy bowed forward, wriggling his rump in the air at me. I mimicked him and jumped at him again, getting a mouthful of fur. We wrestled for a while playfully jumping in and out of the makeshift area. Once Jeremy was over playing games he nipped my ear and darted off into the forest. I followed, keeping hidden in the undergrowth after last time. Every so often Jeremy would jump out in front of me and take off again. I liked this game too. Soon we were stalking some rabbits but I was so excited I scared them away twice before Jeremy made me wait behind. I couldn't help but try and chase after him. A few growls and being pinned on the ground made me wait behind while he caught our snack to share. Well, Jeremy ate while I jumped all over him trying to get him to hurry up. I was so hungry and it wasn't fair that the Alpha ate first, I was just as hungry. He put up with my antics but I didn't get a lot of rabbit once he was done, just enough to make my belly think I was full. The rabbit lay in a pile of bones and matted fur from me getting it caught in the back of my throat. I had been throwing it around in the air. While coughing it up Jeremy made this strange wheezing noise. I thought he had eaten some too but when it came again I realised he was laughing. I spat out the fur and trotted off with my dignity.

I barely got my clothes on once I had Changed back. I was exhausted from everything today. I wish I had gone out in my pyjamas. It would have been easier. Not wanting Jeremy to come and see if I was okay I got dressed and gingerly walked back to him. My muscles ached like crazy.

"I think I over did myself." I muttered rubbing my shoulder.

"I would agree. A hot shower and bed would be best." he held up his hand when I stated to protest. "I'll wake you up when they get back." there was no point arguing. What would I do if I didn't sleep. I would eventually. We walked back to the house in peaceful silence, the sounds of the night played a nice melody for us. Tonio was waiting for us at the back step, his brow furrowed. Jeremy quickened his pace but I caught up at my own.

"What happened?" Jeremy asked. I heard a glass smash inside and an anguished cry.

"They got the mutt. But something happened." Tonio started. "It's Logan."

"Is he alright?" Jeremy's voice caught as Tonio placed a hand on his shoulder looking at his old friend with glassy eyes.

"Clay called. They found him in front of the Explorer. He's dead."


	11. Chapter 11

**Apologises for not having this chapter up right away. You will get another chapter on wednesday so two in a short amount of time. I have been caught up with a group assignment with university and it drove me to the point of insanity. Anyway hope you enjoy, disclaimer: Kelley Armstrong, bless her mind, is amazing and created masterpieces we all know which ones they are.**

**PS. I know a lot of you liked Logan in the series but I found it hard to connect with him as a character and I didn't like his story with the baby so I followed the book for that part. Yes, spoiler for the book sorry.**

**Enjoy**

I stared into the cups of tea I was making, keeping an ear out for any movement from Elena upstairs. Clay and the others were outside burying Logan. Elena didn't come down when Clay went up to speak to her, she was curled up on top of the covers staring blankly at the wall, her cell phone beeping on the bedside table. I stirred some sugar into a cup and set it aside, taking the others out on a tray to the kitchen with sugar and milk for when they came in. I walked upstairs with the other cup, knocking gently on Elena's door. She mumbled something. She was still where I last saw her over an hour ago. Her expression hadn't changed since they got home. Clay had went to carry her in but she shook him off gently. Nick had broken a few plates by then, Tonio having to lock themselves in the study. I placed the cup next to her phone noticing a few missed calls from a Phillip. I moved around her room, shutting the lace curtains. Her room was very feminine and I got the feeling it was Jeremy not really understanding females. My room was bland compared to hers. She even had a cherry blossom tree out the window. My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I went and turned on a lamp, lifting a throw rug over her.

"Try and drink the tea." I said quietly, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." she whispered, tilting her head up to look at me. "Clay?"

"Outside, he'll be back to you soon." I squeezed her hand and left the door open a crack as I went into mine. I curled up in the wicker chair in the corner with an old classic novel. I didn't read, I just passed the time flicking the pages, waiting for the others to come back inside. I felt a hand on my shoulder nudging me gently. I opened my eyes sleepily. I'd nodded off without realising. Nick was in front of me his eyes red with anger and grief. I stroked his face gently, letting him pick me up and carry me over to the bed. I could hear soft voices coming from Elena's room. He tucked us both under the blankets, pressing his body against mine. It trembled slightly and my forehead felt wet but when I went to look up at him he pressed his lips firm against my temple to stop me from moving. I let him hold me through the night, both of us falling asleep in a tangle of arms and legs, his grief washing over us.

The sound of Jeremy and Clay yelling woke me with a start that had me wanting to crawl under the bed. Nick grabbed me back as I was half over the edge with a growl. He was awake, there were no sleep in his eyes, just renewed anger.

"You're not going anywhere." his tone was harsh and possessive. I shivered and nodded for his sake, slipping out of bed. I was followed silently, a hand on my back. He needed to touch, to be reassured and I let him. I let him pull me close once we were downstairs. Antonio and Peter were cooking but it didn't do much for Clay, he was furious and red in the face.

"Christ! How can you allow-" Jeremy cut him off with a raised hand and looked over at us. I rubbed an itchy piece of sleep from the corner of my eye. Clay came over and grabbed my chin hard, forcing me to look at him. I did without complaint, I knew the backhand was worse than the pinched skin.

"Clay." Jeremy said sternly.

"Do not forget what I taught you." he growled letting me go just as quick and stalked out the front door with a slam. I could faintly smell Elena in the entrance way, it went towards the door. She had gone out this morning. I hoped she would be alright. Nobody spoke over breakfast, a mournful silence had fallen over the house. Jeremy nudged food onto my plate a few times but I let Nick eat those instead, along with most of the food on our shared plate. I cleaned up, shooing them from the kitchen until lunch. Let them keep their minds occupied. Nick didn't get the cue, he hovered, watching me wash and dry the plates like it was some kind of sport.

"Nick." I said firmly placing a plate down loudly. He looked up with a crooked smile. It didn't reach his eyes. "Did you want something?"

"I'm waiting for you to get ready?" he said with a shrug. "Jer said we could go to lunch." As long as we didn't go looking for the mutt responsible. I saw movement from the doorway, a subtle check in.

"I'm paying." I said quickly and glared at him with my best Clay face to stop him arguing. He chuckled and came over, brushing a kiss against my cheek.

"I eat a lot." he warned playfully.

"See if Peter wants to come." I replied gently. He nodded and bounded out of the room. Life went on. I pulled a floral dress from the depths of my drawers, leaving my hair down in its natural unruly state. I dabbed some gloss over my lips and spritzed some perfume I found in my backpack. I sneezed loudly and felt my nose clog up with the smell. It was horrid and I knew it was a mistake I wasn't going to repeat. There was a reason nothing scented was used around here. It made everything hard to smell.

"Did you fall in a bath of roses?" Peter asked as I came down the stairs. I threw the culprit bottle at him.

"I stink and I can't smell." I answered. He bowed low with a wave of his hand.

"I will dispose of this menacing fool." he walked past Nick and threw him over his shoulder. I had to rescue Nick from being thrown on my poor vegetables with Peter yelling out an commercial for Sorrentino Weed-killer.

We saw Elena and Clay in a doughnut shop as we went to the other less crowded diner. They served more food there. We exchanged waves as we went by, Elena looked tired but they both seemed calm. Especially Clay who was murderous this morning. They had the newspaper between them and some food, it looked very domestic. The diner we went to looked like it was something from the fifties. It had cracked vinyl seats and even a jukebox. There weren't many people inside, just a couple of older people. We slid into the seats and a peppy young blonde came over, happy to serve us. Well she looked at the boys and not me, all smiles and giggles. I wanted to shove a fork in her eye. Nick gripped my knee tightly under the table and order me two extra slices of pie for dessert. Until then burger and a milkshake would have to hold me over. Nick and Peter had it easy, they were expected to eat a lot. It raised questions for someone of my stature. An older lady brought out our meals with a warm smile to the boys. I poked my tongue out at the sulking girl.

"Better?" Nick said pushing my drink to me. I took a sip innocently.

"Much. Do you guys eat here often?"

"We used to come here with Clay before a night on the town." I smiled at the picture of them all going out as young males.

"Clay was just as antisocial back then." Nick chuckled, pinching a fry off my plate. This meal was much more lively, both of them joking. Peter regaled us with tales of his job as a stage-hand. He was due to go out on tour soon. It sounded like an amazing job he had going and it matched him to a tee. Especially since he was all chains, denim and leather.

"So Eve, what educational path are you pursuing?" Peter asked.

"I'm undeclared. However I was thinking something to do with psychology. I finished an intern-ship over the summer shadowing my professor in a clinic." I'd only been finished a couple of weeks before I got bitten.

"After living with Clay you're still sure?" I shrugged which caused them both to laugh. I felt Nick tense in his seat. He was watching the door with narrowed eyes. Peter sniffed without turning around and I felt his posture go rigid. Two figures were in the doorway, one looked incredibly sharp and well dressed, the other looked rugged and dressed casually. The sharper one surveyed the diner, his eyes landing on Nick with a sly grin. He moved towards us with fluid motion. The other looked sour as he went to the counter to order food.

"Nicholas, it's been a while. Peter." The older, smarter dressed man said turning up the charm in his smile. The perfume cleared in my nose for a second and I picked up his scent. Werewolf. I resisted the urge to growl at him, keeping my expression curious. He hopefully didn't know what I was. Elena had explained how some Mutts act to her. It was disgusting.

"Karl, what brings you here?" Nick's reply was cold. Being in Bear Valley as a Mutt was a death sentence really. It was not allowed. However they were given notice to leave, so maybe he'd just arrived. Peter ignored his presence like someone would a fly and continued with his meal.

"Passing through, I know the rules. I was actually going to go meet with Jeremy later, let him know I'd be gone by morning." He sounded so sure of his words, letting the charm coat them. His gaze passed over me, his nose twitched, a slight frown and the smile was back. "Now, who is this? A friend Nick?"

"Amber," I said with a giggly smile and wave. "Daddy works with Mr Sorrentino. Nick here offered to take me to lunch with Peter."

"What brought his work out here?" he answered back just as quick looking at Nick boldly. He was curious about something. Nick's arm was lazing behind me, playing with my hair. The playboy act.

"We're in Syracuse with another company. But this report became urgent so Daddy offered to bring it over. It's so cute out here isn't it?" I batted my eyelashes and smiled.

"Your lucky day, getting to spend time alone with Nicholas." I placed my arm on Nick's thigh and smiled coyly.

"It's not the first time I've been so lucky." Karl blinked and I knew Nick was smiling brightly. I saw Peter roll his eyes. I kicked him lightly under the table. The man who'd entered at the same time with Karl walked out the door carrying three large bag of hot food grumbling under his breath. Karl looked over at him with a glare.

"Nice meeting you." He said with a bored smile. "Nick, Peter." And out the door he went. I crossed my fingers, hoping he fell for the dumb girl act. The boys watched him walk out to a car, there was another figure inside but I couldn't make out his face with a hat and sunglasses on. They're car, a rental from the slogan down the side, drove off down the street.

"That was weird." Peter commented, handing our empty plates to the girl. She glared at my hand on Nick's thigh. I rolled my eyes but didn't move.

"He's up to something. Karl doesn't just drop in for a chat." Nick agreed placing his hand over mine. The pieces of pie came out and I broke off a steaming piece. Apple, delicious.

"Do you think he knew what I was?" Peter shook his head and shrugged.

"There have been rumours of another female going around. But he didn't smell you. Hell I couldn't this far away. He would have needed the scent to confirm."

"Good thing you put that stuff on. Although I'm going to get you something more subtle for next time." Nick said with a small tug on my hair. I poked my tongue out at him. His hand swiped up to grab it but I pulled back just in time. Peter pushed his ice cream onto my plate and I focused back on the wonderful food in front of me. If Jeremy ever let me out I was going to go right back here. This pie was so amazing I was tempted to ask for a third slice but the older lady was looking at me in shock after I went for my second.

"What about Clay and Elena?" I asked letting my fork drop onto the plate. Peter scraped the remains of his crust into his mouth before answering.

"I'll call them on the way back. Nick will call Jer and give him a heads up." That was easy enough.

"I think he'll be more interested in who Karl is in town with. That man is more of a loner than Clay." Nick growled reaching for his wallet. I pulled out some bills from my purse and put them on the table. I would need to get more out later from the bank but for now it covered the bill.

"Eve." Nick growled low pushing the money back at me.

"A thank you for the books." I argued. I could see a retort forming on his tongue but Peter leaned over and kissed me loudly on the cheek.

"Any time princess." he said before turning to Nick, "Seems like I get to teach the famous Nick Sorrentino how to thank a girl." he winked and we went back out to the car, stopping quickly into where we saw Elena and Clay to see if they were still there. They weren't and there was no answer on their phones.

"They may not have brought them." Nick ventured dialling Jeremy and pushing me into the car gently. Peter drove back, speeding as soon as we got out of town.

Jeremy made me go shower as soon as he smelt me, which was when I got out of the car. He and Tonio had to air out the whole house because it smelt like roses and they couldn't smell anything else. I washed the scent off me, rubbing my skin red raw with the sponge. I had to wash my hair as the smell had caught in that too. No wonder everything here was unscented, it was terrible.

"Eve, I got you some clothes to wear." Nick knocked on the door. I held the towel around me and opened it a crack, allowing him to pass me a pile of fresh clothes. I pulled them on quickly and rejoined the others downstairs in the study. Jeremy was trying to call Clay, leaving borderline threatening messages. I picked at the platter on the table. We had to wait until the others got back. Nick and Peter filled in the time by explaining everything that happened at the diner. Jeremy was particularly interested in the man that may or may not have been with Karl. It was three o'clock before Clay and Elena returned, barging in through the front door looking for Jeremy. They smelt us in the study still, my stomach probably made enough noise to alert them.

"We have company." Clay said, anger dwelling in his blue eyes. "Marsten and Cain are in town. There's a third we don't know who though."

"Marsten dropped in on us at lunch." Nick supplied from the couch. I was at the opposite end nudging him playfully with my foot. He caught it and massaged it with his strong rough hands. Every muscle in my body about melted.

"What did he say?" Elena asked looking a little more bright eyed. She smiled amusingly at me.

"Does it matter? He's a lying bastard." Clay growled.

"Hold on." Jeremy raised up his hands. Everyone froze, even the amazing hands working on my foot. "How did you see them?" Elena looked away guilty, Clay on the other hand wanted to be allowed to hunt these Mutts so he was giving up all information.

"We found the scent near...it lead to a hotel. This strange Mutt is new. Couldn't smell anything besides fucking deodorant spray everywhere."

"That'll make it easier to find him again." Peter said thumping the ground. The mood in the room was changing, my heart thumped louder, my mouth watering. I wanted to hunt the intruders.

"We can get it done tonight." Clay prompted Jeremy who had now crossed his arms. "In and out before anyone notices." Jeremy shook his head, his eyes narrowing.

"Absolutely not."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I haven't updated in a month (as someone pointed out), I was planning to update regularly but this thing called life decided to pull the carpet up from under me in my university, family and work aspect of it. All at once. It sucked and hopefully things start to get back under control. Anyway disclaimer, Kelley Armstrong is amazing and we love her dearly, may she forever be known as the creator of this amazing world **

Clay growled and Jeremy rose from his seat walking across to the fireplace that Tonio had lit just before they walked in.

"I don't even know why you're asking Clay. I made it clear that I didn't want you going off anywhere and yet you did." He turned to face Elena who looked a little guilty. "Elena calls me to say you're off looking for news around town and just somehow you manage to stumble upon a group of Mutts."

"Well we did." Elena piped up, "We came across the scent while walking through the town. It was so faint there was no way we could pass up the opportunity." Jeremy glared angrily at her and she shrank back, clenching her jaw. Nick dropped his hand over my shoulder, rubbing my damp hair between his fingers. He wandered back over to his chair, standing in front of it, his shoulders taunt.

"No one is going out tonight. We're all exhausted after last night, especially you two." he glanced at Clay who was fuming in his seat. "Had I not trusted Elena's word, I would have been hauling both of you back without a second thought."

"We didn't do anything." Clay grumbled like a child.

"You weren't given a chance." Jeremy shot back. He sat down in the chair rigidly. I could tell he wanted to stand again but resisted the urge, running his hand through his hair. "Yesterday we had one mutt in town. Today potentially three more have shown up. Karl Marsten and Zachary Cain are problematic enough on their own, let alone together.

"I don't think they would have teamed up." Elena said breaking her silence. "Marsten wants territory so he's probably using Cain."

"And the other two? Brandon and the guy Karl followed when they left the diner? He looked familiar." I asked sitting upright on the couch, ignoring Nick's grumbling protest.

"Thomas LeBlanc." Elena clarified. I growled low. I knew the name to the face now, and I was familiar with the face. That man had raped and murdered four women. It would have been five, but the last one escaped. We learnt about the case in college. It was a safety speech hosted by the student union. They had asked us if we thought certain men were trust worthy if we ever encountered them. All of them were serial killers. But the brutality of LeBlanc's crimes were what made me feel sick. It was prolonged and he enjoyed it. However he was never convicted. Not that the union cared. The man we saw today was not as crisp and clean as the photo we were shown.

"You know him darlin'?" Clay asked sliding closer to Elena, his eyes on me. I jerked my head in a kind of motion.

"School mentioned it. He was never convicted. Brandon was a killer too from what he did to the girls. That means they're being somewhat selective."

"Human killers being bitten. Just what we needed." Nick grumbled, scratching at the back of the lounge. "I can see Marsten being behind it all but Cain is a dumb mother fucker. Why pick him?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Clay shot to his feet, fury clouding his eyes. "There's three mutts in town, they killed Logan and we can't do fuck all to stop them." he went towards the door thumping loudly. Jeremy looked at him blankly.

"If you leave, don't come back." he said softly. Clay froze where he was, his shoulders twitching under his clothes. Elena went to reach out to him but pulled back. I slowly moved away, backing myself into the corner of the lounge. Tonio placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently.

"May I go for a run." Clay gritted out between grinding teeth.

"As long as you stay on the property." Jeremy said in the same flat tone that sent chills down my spine. Clay turned and looked at him, the anger in his eyes receding. I could see something else in there. The eyes of a fractured child that Jeremy had put back together. Jeremy nodded kindly and didn't say anything as he walked out of the study and out the back door. It shut softly behind him. Elena rose and went after him without a word.

I accepted the hot chocolate from Nick, letting his soft sheets encase my legs. He had offered to stay in my room with me but I knew I would end up under the bed. Desk wasn't so bad, I at least didn't take the blankets with me. The warm liquid was slightly bitter but heated my body inside out. Nick slid in next to me, the aroma of coffee wafting from his own mug.

"Coffee at this hour?" I raised my eyebrow at him, sipping the drink. It burnt the tip of my tongue making it go slightly numb.

"I enjoy the flavour." he smiled. "I saw your garden today. It looks bare."

"That's because it takes time for them to grow silly." I nudged him playfully. He looked at me confused. I bit back a laugh. "Nick, did you think I was going to have loads of food so soon?" A streak of red blossomed on his cheeks.

"I don't know, they just look so small and fragile."

"I'll be sure to remember that when the first pumpkins grow."

"So you can throw them at my head." he winked with a chuckle.

"That would do more damage to the pumpkin than your pretty head." I poked my tongue out at him. He leaned over and brushed his lips across mine. I could feel the corners of his mouth turned up, a small smile. He moved away so soon, leaving the bitter taste of coffee and sweet taste of his skin. I wanted more of that charming mouth on mine.

"Drink your drink Eve." Nick ordered, his voice husky. I could feel his eyes watching me as I took two long burning draughts of the chocolate goodness.

"How mad do you think Clay is?" I ventured changing the topic. Nick snorted softly into his own drink.

"With Elena out there, I don't think he's mad any more." my eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Just be glad they're outside." I punched him lightly in the arm. He snatched my mug out of my hands and placed it on the bedside table next to his. Leaned up on his shoulder he looked at me with darkened eyes.

"I should punish you." he said softly. I bit my lip and pulled the covers up giggling.

"I'll just punish you in return." I managed to squeak out, my insides churning happily. He ran his fingers lightly along my arm teasingly.

"You wouldn't." I could see the dare in his eyes, the playfulness and the lust. His fingers dug into the skin of my waist. I sucked in a breath at the sensation. Mr. was trying to pull the moves. Well he would have to try harder.

"You'll never know." I smiled innocently and pulled the thicker blanket over me rolling to my side away from him.

"You're not ready to sleep." he whispered into my ear, nipping at it softly. "I can tell."

"Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Sorrentino?" I whispered back feeling his body curl around me, a hardness pressed against my lower back. He slipped his hand under the sheets running it across my skin now. I felt goose flesh rise in its path as he pressed his lips to my neck.

"Thank you for being there last night." he whispered. I could hear the vulnerability in his words. I nodded and rolled over, running my hand through his hair gently.

"You're welcome." I replied pressing my lips against his. He licked at my lip, begging for an invite in but I nipped him gently. "Behave. Jeremy said for us to get some rest."

"This is how I rest. Between the thighs of a –" I slapped my hand over his mouth with a shocked squeal as his hand squeezed me in the place he mentioned. His tongue darted out and licked my skin.

"Go to sleep." I enunciated slowly. Nick bit the fleshy part of my hand under my thumb.

"I can tell what you want." he pressed his body against mine. I knew exactly how I was feeling, everything felt heightened and I wanted nothing more for him to do the things he was tempting me with. But I also knew we were needed in the morning. I felt lips on mine, rough and demanding, biting and nipping at my skin. I fisted his hair, pulling him close, pressing my legs against him, feeling his hardness. He broke the kiss with a wink and rolled over.

"Goodnight." he chuckled. I could have killed him.

I heard trucks pull up in the morning, annoyingly loud. I snarled, my peaceful doze broken. A sliver of light had landed on me perfectly not long ago, warming me up. It felt different to Nick's heat. This was something innocent. I pulled back the covers and opened the door with a growl, ignoring Nick's mumbled confusion. Jeremy was walking out of the study when I pounded down the stairs. His arm flew out stopping me in my tracks. I growled at him but his raised eyebrow cut it off instantly.

"Sorry." I rubbed the clumping sleep out of my eyes. "They woke me up."

"At least they came to the house." he sighed, turning me around gently. "Clothes on, quickly. Before Clay wakes up." I walked back upstairs, shivering at the cool air in my room. I threw on some leggings and a light jumper, and went back to Nick. His eyes opened lazily, his body half sprawled over where I was.

"There are people here." I whispered. He groaned and threw back the sheets.

"I'll start breakfast. Try to distract Clay." Clearly he didn't have a good reputation with door knockers. I met Jeremy back at the door, a sandwich slipped into my hands. It was thick with salad and cold meat. I wish it was hash browns but it was food.

There were three hunters from the other day and three cops waiting for us out the front. A mixture of scowls and glares were on their face. I wanted to hurl my sandwich at them. I may not be much of a morning person but they were downright grumps.

"And good morning to you." I couldn't help but say. "Don't look so put out. We were the ones sleeping." one of the hunter's mouth fell open. Jeremy groaned and pushed me back slightly, diverting their attention to him.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, we want to search your land. This time we're coming to the front door like ya asked." the guy from last time grumbled, a hunting rifle slung over his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Mark called last night, said he was coming up here." the name didn't ring a bell. "the one with the dog." Jeremy nodded, it must have been after I was sent back.

"Well he didn't come here. We had no visitors since your last intrusion."

"We just want to search the land, just to check. No harm in that." one of the cops said stepping forward. They must have brought them to force Jeremy's hand.

"I would appreciate it, if firearms were left in your vehicles. I do not want an accident occurring. You can search, as you asked, without them."

"Well hey now!" the hunter exclaimed. "We have the right to them."

"Not if you want to be on my property." the cop muttered something to him and he snarled, walking back to the car and throwing the rifle in. I heard the back-door to the house slam shut. Jeremy nodded at me and I jogged back into the house.

Peter, Nick and Elena came outside to help with the search. Jeremy decided it would be easier with more people, and the cops were happy so we set off, walking in a line through the forest. Although we tried to discretely cover up any obvious signs we'd been through here as wolves. Elena had a shock when one of the hunters found shredded clothing, but it just turned out the be the result of a night with Clay. Jeremy covered my eyes and made me wait at the perimeter. I could hear Nick laughing and teasing Elena. He bounded over to me when they came back and kissed me on the cheek, my eyes widening at the open display.

"Come on." he smiled and beckoned me to walk near him.

"Over here!" one of the hunters called out urgently. We ran over, Jeremy and Elena just in front of us. The youngest hunter was crouched down next to a mangled body, Peter by his side. He looked up at Jeremy and shook his head slightly, his expression showing he'd tried to hide the body. His shirt was ripped and drenched with blood from the mangled flesh of his neck. It wasn't a swift kill. It was messy and painful. His sockets were empty and from the small holes on his face and chest, crows had gotten to him afterwards. There were abandoned bits of flesh around the body from when they had been startled away from their meal. My mouth watered and my stomach lurched, urging me forward. I clenched my fist, feeling blood pool. I saw Elena pick up a golden piece of fur that had been snagged on a small branch. Her fist tightened and she turned away.

"I have to go." she looked at me dead in the eye. I nodded and went over to her, the males paid no mind, thinking we couldn't handle the sight of a dead body. I lived with different ones for days sometimes, it wasn't the body that bothered me. It was the hunger. And for Elena, it was Clay.


End file.
